DOCTOR WHO - Entre Dimensiones
by HaruMendez
Summary: Un día algo sorprendente sucede en la vida del Doctor. [Justo al perder a Amy y Rory] Comienza una aventura que nunca imagino, que nunca pensó, no era posible ni en sus sueños mas extraños. Aprenderá una lección valiosa, para después, tener que olvidarle, y nunca recordarla.. ¿O si? - Este es un fanfic. De Doctor Who no me pertenece es una serie de la cadena BBC. Serie Británica.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

No puede ser tan malo.

Trate de repetirme una y otra vez.

Pero pude que sea aun peor de lo que imagine.

-Por favor.

Rogué de nuevo, al hombre frente a mi que portaba tenía un ridiculo moño alrededor de su cuello, según él, juraba era elegante. Elegante la corbata, eso era normal y elegante.

-No creó que sea buena idea.

-¿Alguna vez haces algo divertido?

\- Últimamente me he vuelto más responsable.

-Aburrido.

-No vamos ir a hacerle una broma a un personaje de la historia solo por que estas aburrida.

\- Si sólo te hubiese dicho vamos a 1492 para pasar el rato, lo habríamos hecho.

-Puede ser.

-Entonces..

-Debo ser responsable.

Fue lo último que dijo, lo demás fue silencio. Estuve a la espera de que dijera algo pero solo se mantuvo mirando la pantalla de la TARDIS, a veces, no, siempre pienso en ellos, como ahora. Justo ahora lo hago.

-¿ Pensaran en mí? - Deje salir con añoranza. Su sonrisa era lo que mas me tranquilizaba, la de ambos y justo ahora solo tenía mis recuerdos y esa foto de cuando era pequeña, que siempre traigo conmigo en reloj de bolsillo que él me dio en el pasado en navidad, diciendo que eso siempre nos mantendría conectados.

Solo necesitaba cerrar mis ojos para regresar con ellos.

Pero había veces, que no podía recordarlos.

Simplemente, revivía el como había llegado aquí.


	2. Hola, Doctor

Pocas son las veces que conocemos la verdad.

Eso lo se, nunca supe cual era el gran secreto que me ocultaban.

No lo supe, por lo menos no las veces que pregunte. Sabía cualquier secreto, como ese en el cual involucraba otras dimensiones, también sabia cual era el mayor secreto de la agencia en la cual básicamente crecí, y el secreto más guardado de él. Deje de hacer preguntas personales, ya que sabia que nunca responderían claramente. Hubiera preferido nunca saberlo, y menos de la manera en la cual conocí la verdad. Que ahora cada día afronto.

Creo que debía poner mayor atención, debí haberlo pre-visto o por lo menos imaginado o sentido. Pero aquí estoy, en un lugar igual pero totalmente distinto a mi hogar, sin embargo, comienzo a creer que el hogar no siempre es un solo lugar. Espero no cambiar de nuevo, realmente lo deseo, no quiero hacerlo.

Aun los veo o por lo menos los recuerdo, cada mañana tomando café, aun espero a que ellos esten ahí cuando despierte con pijama azul, espero volver con ellos, pero no puedo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Tu hija.

Eso fue como un hola, aun hombre que es mi padre, o no. O mejor dicho es como una representación de él, o no.

No lo se, tal vez si o no. Comenzemos donde todo inicio, donde el gran momento ocurrio.

No recuerdo con claridad, es la verdad, pero creo que tenía el cabello pintado de azul. Definitivamente, era azul. Fue lo último que vi en el reflejo del espejo que acaba de romper, o que se rompío solo.

-¿Qué ..?

Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de morir, y posteriormente, quince minutos después despertar de una manera totalmente distinta, como si el aire me hubiese faltado toda mi vida, di un gran respiro de tan refrescante oxigeno.

Las llamas a mi alrededor aun estaban rodeandome, debian estar ardiendo todo este tiempo fue lo que me desperto después de todo, cuando mi manga comenzaba a quemarse, vi a mí alrededor personas con las cuales había trabajado, muertas.

Nadie respiraba, nadie estaba con vida. Tome mi mochila en la cual guardaba el móvil que mamá insistia que llevara sin importar que tan viejo era. Debía llamarle, ellos sabrían que hacer, detener a esos invasores los cuales habían matado a todo mi equipo.

Debía quedarme con ellos, estar con los cuatro cadaveres de mís compañeros muertos, pero no podía.

-Contesta -Murmure, cuando la contestadora me puso en espera.

Ahora se que siente cuando no contesto rápido. Segui caminando entre el gran parque de diversiones que pronto estaría en remodelación.

Desordene mi cabello con desesperación, como siempre solía hacerlo papá y fue cuando pude verlo con más claridad, no habia sido una ilusión, todo aquello que creía haber soñado.

-¿Qué?

Tome aquel mechon con cuidado y lo revise, me apresure a los baños cerca de ahí, no era posible, no lo era. Debia ser un truco, o un mal tinte. No lo se.

Al entrar ante la oscuridad, me inquiete, como si supiera que ahí estaba encendí la luz, y la vi. Tenía cabello rojizo, totalmente alborotado, lacío, iba suelto y recortado, parecía cortado recientemente. Toco su boca, sus ojos color miel, le asustaron un poco, era ella. Lucía mas mayor, pero realmente era yo. Esa mujer realmente era yo. Y nadie más. Tome una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme. Revise mi cuerpo de manera exagerada, no era una ilusión era yo.

-De tener 18 años pase a ser una anciana de unos 25.

Fue la primera vez, desde que desperte que ponía atención a mi voz, a su voz, bueno a la voz que se escuchaba diciendo las palabras que yo quería decir.

Definitivamente, era yo. Esa persona frente al espejo.

No te alarmes. Papá sabra hacer algo, por supuesto, él sabe de estas cosas, sabe todo acerca de esto. Me ayudara. No te alarmes.

De inmediato, salí corriendo a casa, era tarde ya debían estar en ahí. Ojala, pasara un taxi pero niguno estaba en el lugar en el cual me encontraba. Seguí con mi camino en solitario, tratando de llamar de nuevo, estaba cerca fue cuando la vi.

-Llegue.

Dije con alivio, ella volteo a verme y sonrío, pero no dijo nada como sería normal, tan solo se mantuvo a la espera.

-¿Hola?

Cuando estuve más cerca, me miro de manera extraña, como si no me reconociera, entonces, hice la pregunta, que estuve pensando todo el camino hacía aquí, ruego que me conteste bien, de verdad quería que lo hiciera.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

Me miro por unos segundos más y volvio a sonreir.

-Lo siento, cariño. Nunca olvido un rostro.

No respondí, solo tuve un solo impulso, salir corriendo.

No. No. NO. No puede ser.

Y es así como llegue aquí, o parte de la historia de como llegue, es solo una parte de la magnifica historia de como morí por primera vez, y como viaje a donde estoy aquí y ahora.


	3. Soy tu hija

Cuando me encontre con él por vez primera estaba realmente sorprendido, no podía decir nada sin inspeccionar primero cual sería mi reacción.

-¿Mi hija?

\- Hola.

-No puede ser, yo no, bueno si, pero no, no, no, no.

-Admito que no te pareces a mí padre de esa forma, pero definitivamente lo eres, te lo puedo asegurar, Doctor.

No pude ocultar la sonrisa en mi rostro, definitivamente era él, mi padre, no se como podía saberlo, simplemente lo sentía.

-Explicate, ¿cómo..?

-Bueno, tú no eres precisamente mi padre, pero de una u otra manera lo eres, creo que se escucha un poco complicado, mejor ire directamente al punto al cual necesito llegar para que comprendas todo por completo, mi nombre es Emily Rose Tyler. Hola.

Volví a saludar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ... -.

-Lo se, llamarse como tu propia madre es algo raro, pero bueno de una u otra manera tenía que llamarme, y Jackie, o mejor dicho la abuela dijo que Emily era un lindo nombre, así que todos estuvieron a favor, Emily Rose Tyler, si lo repites incluso suena un poco elegante. Escucha, Emily Rose Tyler. ERT, no suena divertido, cuando estuve en la primaria trate de hacer combinaciones, pero no pude hacer ninguna que me convenciera, y creme que lo pense, llegue hacer una lista, pero ninguno sonaba con tanto impacto, así que solo me llaman Emily, o Emi, pero deje de usarlo ahora solo soy Emily.

Se quedo pasmado, mirandome, sin hablar, por vez primera lo veía quedarse sin palabras, siempre tenía algo que decir, pero estaba vez, nada salío de su boca, ni una sola palabra, o gruñido, o una sencilla expresición, nada.

-Creo que hablo mucho, siempre me lo dicen, pero bueno creo que es la genetica, tengo mucho de papá, ¿Tú también hablas mucho? Después de todo, eres mi padre, tengo todo de ti, al igual que de mamá, aun que el abuelo dice que tengo un gran carisma como la abuela.

-So.. solo.. silencio. Callate, por favor.

-Vaya, también te molestas como él, definitivamente eres él.

-No puede ser posible, ¿cómo es? ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

-Bueno, solo era cuestión de tiempo que las delgadas líneas de los mundos paralelos se volvieran a abrir, de ese gran candado que tenían, pero no te preocupes todo esta bien ninguna se razgo ni esta a punto de romperse. Lo hice con el suficiente cuidado como siempre soñe hacerlo, razgar la delgada línea que nos separaba.

-¿Cómo ?

-Ese transportador que siempre utilizaban para ir y venir, el enorme plato que colgaba del cuello.

-Si..-.

-Lo modificamos, tu y yo.

-Oh.

-Tu pensaste en usarlo para viajar solamente en la tierra, y puede que en el tiempo, pero no lograste hacerlo.

-¿Cómo fue que cruzaste la dimensión del mundo paralelo?

-Vamos, no creíste que estarían para siempre selladas, ¿o sí? - Dije con orgullo de la elegante pulsera en mi mano derecha. -Además, soy tu hija.

-No puedes permancer aquí, regresa de donde viniste sin hacer ningun destrozo entre dimensiones.

-Estoy aquí, diciendo que eres mi padre y te preocupa la ligera division entre mundos, vaya que eres aburrido, olvida eso por un momento, por favor.

-Bien, dejemos eso de lado un segundo y el como llegaste, ¿por qué estas aquí? Y como se que no estas mintiendo acerca de quien eres.

-Tengo un problema.

-Problema, y viajaste hasta aquí para que yo lo arreglara, en lugar de que pidieras ayuda en tu supuesto mundo.

Se acerco a mí un poco más, comenzo a inspeccionarme como si tratara de encontrar algo en mi rostro, saco el destornillador de su bolso para apuntarlo hacia mí, vio unos segundos el resultado, pero regreso la mirada a mí rostro.

-Hace tiempo me parecía a ella, no quieras encontrar parecido.

-Correcto, no tienes nada de ella.

-Lo tenía, y aun lo tengo, solo que ahora en apariencia no.

-Esa copia podría haberte ayudado, soy yo.

-Creo que comprenderas más si escuchas mis corazones.

-¿Qué? -Saco el estetoscopio rápidamente y lo acerco a mí, se acerco a escuchar parecía nervioso igual que yo, una mirada sorprendida se desbordo de él cuando escucho el segundo corazón con gran sonido un fuerte y sano.

Se alejo de mí con lentitud, aun sorprendido de tal descubrimiento.

-Descubrí que soy un señor del tiempo, o como se diga cuando es mujer, lo soy y ya. Estoy aquí para que me enseñes como es que se debe vivir siendo de esa manera.

-Yo .. , él podría haberlo hecho, ¿por qué venir hasta aquí?

-Vivir como un señor del tiempo, tu lo comprendes mejor por que eres uno, aun eres uno, además mi mamá yo .. no se, el punto es que estoy aquí y ahora. Por favor, no tengo a nadie más, además no puedo regresar allá.

-¿Por qué?

-Esto que creamos, que cree con él.. -Me corregí de inmediato. Era extraño hacerlo de esa manera. - Llamemosle papá, y a ti Doctor. Bien, continuare. Recibio una fuerte descarga y solo sirve para transportarme por la tierra así llegue aquí, entre dimensiones ha dejado de ser posible, así que me quedare contigo, sino te molesta.

-Cuando tomas una decision nadie puede hacer que cambies de opinion, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Definitivamente, eres mi hija.

-No bromeaba.

-Primero, hagamos una prueba de ADN, la cual.. esta lista.

Dijo en cuanto el monitor de la TARDIS, provoco un sonido.

-Oh.. esto.. -.

-¿Positivo?

-¿Siempre eres así de confiada?

-Siempre dijiste que lo fuera, aun cuando no estuviera segura. Me educaron bien, pese que mamá dice que me malcriaste.

-Oh.

Se quedo callado unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar.

-Ella.. bueno.

-¿Qué?

-¿Son felices?

Su mirada cambio un poco, parecía nervioso, ansioso de la respuesta que daría, no pude evitar sonreir.

-Lo son, demasiado, solo mirame.

-Ya veo. Ella.. y yo.. bueno.

-Rose.

Dije el nombre de mamá, y parecío estremecerse, pudo sonreir un poco al escucharlo, igual que lo hacía papá cuando hablaba con ella.

-¿Nos casamos?

-Si, y han sido realmente felices, con una gran casa, viajando, una hermosa hija, todo ha sido perfecto.

-Ya no tienen hija - Esto me dejo sin palabras, aun cuando tenía razón, no quería admitirlo, no quiero hacerlo.

-Bueno -Trague saliva, debía traer otro tema. - ¿A donde iremos primero?


	4. Nave Suicida

-Despierta.

Todo ese sueño desaparecío derrepente, ahora estaba aquí, después de una semana de haber llegado a esta dimension, este nuevo mundo, y este nuevo ¿papá? No definitivamente no podía decirle de esa manera, era demasiado joven a comparación.

-Estoy despierta.

-Llevo más de media hora, llamandote. Andando.

-¿A donde? ¿qué lugar es?

-No tengo idea. Pero eso lo hace más emocionante, no saber el lugar.

-Ni año, ni que peligro hay afuera de la TARDIS - Estaba igual o más emocionada que él, brinque de mi asiento para dirigirme a la puerta. Admito que dí un gran suspiro antes de abrir la puerta. - Aquí esta.. -Mi voz se apagó, igual que la emocion que había tenido a penas unos segundos antes.

-¿Y, hay emocion allí afuera? -Me preguntó emocionado.

-No creo que pueda llamarsele así.

Al mirar a fuera, también su alegría se borro de su rostro, se quedo callado unos segundos.

-¿Qué..?

-Una escoba no es emocionante.

-No, no lo es. Que extraño, estamos dentro de un armario, un gran, enorme, armario.

-Lo es, cabe una cabina de policía aquí adentro.

-Exploremos.

Al salir de la TARDIS, y del armario de limpieza, nos encontramos con una sorpresa, iban de un lugar a otro, humanos, eran humanos, dentro de una enorme nave, no era de sorprender verlos, pero de cualquier lugar en el cual podríamos terminar nos había dirgido a este.

-Una nave.

-Llena de humanos, siempre me emociona encontrarlos en el progreso.

-Admito, que me emociona saber como se desarrollan.

-Vamos.

Caminamos a través del pasillo, era enorme, conforme caminamos más risas escuchabamos, a cada momento, alegres, llenas de emocion por el gran viaje que estaban haciendo.

-Es música.. -Murmure antes de abrir las grandes puertas frente a nosotros.

-Llegamos a tiempo para la gran fiesta.

Ambos reimos al mismo tiempo, el Doctor empujo la puerta para entrar y fue cuando, la verdadera fiesta comenzo, dentro del gran salón todos celebraban, a donde quiera que miraba se veían personas riendo, disfrutando del ambiente. Ambos nos separamos, él fue directo a las personas, tal vez para hacer preguntas, al fin sabría el año con exactitud, mientras tanto, me acerque a donde podría ver afuera de la nave.

Nunca me cansaría de la vista, el espacio se extendía frente a mis ojos, era tan hermoso que podría observarlo, durante días, tal vez toda la vida.

-Huye.

Escuche derrepente.

Nadie estaba a mi alrededor, me quede quieta para lograr escuchar de nuevo, pero no había nada, me mantuve a espera, hasta que regreso con informes.

-Es un crucero.

-Perfecto, ¿habrá buffet?

-No había estado en un crucero desde hace mucho -Comento.

-¿Desde que hiciste chocar el titanic?

-También te conte esa historia.

-Cuando era niña siempre me contabas una o varias historias para que durmiera.

-¿Deje de hacerlo cuando creciste?

-No, aun cuando trabajabamos eran una tras otra. Aunque solías omitir la parte de las chicas, te ponía incomódo mencionarlo a tu hija, pero siempre sabía cuando lo hacías, podía verlo en tu rostro. Mi vida entera he escuchado las historias del último señor del tiempo, nunca me canso de ellas, y ahora puedo vivir algunas.

-Ya no soy el último.

-No, ya no lo eres.

No pude evitar sonreir al mismo tiempo que él.

Era un gran crucero personas iban y venían, había tambien extraterrestes, pude notar varias especies, recuerdo cuando papá me describia algunas, otras simplemente las dibujaba con mucho detalle, siempre es así, energetico, alegre, ahora solo puedo pensar en eso, en como estarán ellos, ya deberieron notar mi ausencia, tal vez esten buscandome en este momento, o piensen que me marche por exceso de trabajo, espero que no lo hagan que sepan que yo .. , que no los abandone.

-Emily.

-¿Si?

Dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Puedes ver eso? - Apunto fuera de la nave, tuve que enfocar la mirada durante unos segundos fue cuando pude verlo cada vez más cerca.

-Eso es.. -.

-Si.

-No puede ser.

No estábamos nerviosos, ni mucho menos, podíamos irnos si así quisiéramos, la TARDIS estaba a espera de nosotros, pero simplemente no podíamos hacerlo, dejar a todos aquí. Que simplemente murieran, y El Doctor también pensaba igual.

-Un agujero negro.

-Debemos hacer algo -Dije mirando a todos, incluso había niños, corriendo de un lugar a otro.-Vayamos, con el capitán.

-Por supuesto.

Nos dirigimos a un camarero que también sonreía en realidad todos lo hacían aquí, algo no parecía normal ahora que prestaba más atención, los observe con atención nadie parecía notarlo, o mejor dicho ha nadie le importaba que nos acercáramos a una enorme mancha negra poco a poco, y logre ver personas mirando hacía el enorme vidrio, admirando el espacio pero nadie decía nada.

¿Qué pasaba aquí?

-Dijo que no podíamos ver al capitán.

-Por supuesto haremos caso omiso, andando.

-Si - Contesto.

Nos apresuramos a una pantalla cerca de la puerta, donde daba información, apunto el destornillador unos segundos, y la base de datos se abrió enseguida, el mapa mostraba toda la nave, cada punto esencial, y justo en la parte de arriba estaba la cabina de mando.

\- Haremos de policía bueno y malo, eso siempre funciona.

\- Bien.

-Yo pareceré el malo pero en realidad seras tu quien lo sea, cuando se confunda le preguntaremos por que esta nave se dirige aun enorme agujero negro justo frente a ellos.

-¿Tus planes funcionan alguna vez?

-La mayoría de veces no, por eso improviso.

-Podríamos decir díganos todo el plan - Dije casi a gritos, cuando nos dirigíamos casi corriendo a donde encontraríamos al capitán. - Podría funcionar.

-No, ya lo intente.

Cuando por fin llegamos abrió la puerta con el destornillador, el capitán no era mayor a cuarenta años estaba sentado en una silla, admirando el espacio, desde aquí podíamos ver ese agujero negro, y ahora parecía más aterrador, estábamos cada vez más cerca.

-Hola.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?

-Buena pregunta, hola, soy El Doctor, ella es Emily. ¿Quien es usted?

-Hola -Salude mientras miraba el monitor.

-Soy el capitán Kazk Edwards, no pueden estar aquí.

-Pues finja que no estamos, solo queremos hacer preguntas, ¿verdad, Emily?

-Solo preguntas - Dije, con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué preguntas?

-Podría empezar diciendo que es este lugar, se que es el centro de mando, pero que hace aquí con exactitud - Dijo él, como policía malo. No pude evitar sonreír un poco. -¿Qué hace usted? Creo que es un mal capitán, o puede que no vea bien, o simplemente quiera provocar un genocidio.

-¿De qué habla?

-El Doctor se refiere a ese enorme agujero negro frente a nosotros -Exprese con amabilidad, al hombre confundido, que miro hacía donde apuntaba.

-Esto debe ser una broma.

-Capitán Edwards, no me gusta decirle a otros como conducir sus naves, a mí no me gusta que me digan como conducir la mía. Pero creo que este es momento de intervenir ante alguien que al parecer no sabe conducir una nave correctamente.

-Escuchen no comprendo, ¿a qué se refieren?

-Espero que su aparente demencia no sea fingida -Dije, convirtiéndome en el policía malo, estaba comenzando a irritarme por su fingida ignorancia.- Provocara que muchas personas mueran.

Nos miro confundido, fue cuando comprendí todo, y también El Doctor, ambos nos miramos por unos segundos antes de decir algo, no podíamos creerlo. No podía ser verdad, ¿o sí?

-Usted, esta consiente de ese agujero negro. ¿No? Lo sabe.

-Si, todos abordo lo saben. ¿Por qué ustedes no?

-Nosotros..- Ambos nos miramos.

-Escuchen, si son polizones lo siento, esta nave esta programa con un solo destino.

-Un destino final, el agujero negro - El Doctor, parecía afectado, igual que yo.

-Si, para esto sirven estos cruceros de vida, las personas abordan a temprana edad o con vejez avanzada, por una razón, dar fin a su vida de manera espectacular.

-Usted capitán, ¿por qué ?

-Tengo una enfermedad terminal, así que cambie mi vida de sufrimiento por este viaje y ahora, acabara en 15 minutos, no hay salida de aquí.

-Buena suerte, capitán Kazk Edwards.

Salimos después de eso.

-No podemos dejarlos morir -Susurre cuando llegamos al salón principal.

-Emily, no podemos hacer nada, todos aquí asumieron ese riesgo, puede que halla más personas aquí como el capitán huyendo del dolor, finalizando su vida es como quieren arreglar las cosas. Algunos simplemente huyen, y eso no es tan malo.

No lo es. Me repetí una y otra vez, cuando estuvimos en la TARDIS.

No puede ser tan malo. Trate de repetirme una y otra vez.

-Vamonos de aquí.

-Emily.

-¿Si?

-A veces, no se puede salvar a todos.

-Lo se.


	5. Recolector

¿Me estarán buscando? Es lo único que puedo pensar cuando estoy en la habitación que me creo en la TARDIS.

-Entonces, moriste pero no lo hiciste.

-Es algo complicado de entender.

-No, River y tu provocaron que todo volviera a lo que era, cada cosa como debía ser, es facíl, además esa replica tuya, y tu en miniatura suenan genial.

-Cada día me agradas más -Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si hablaramos de titulos.. -Murmure, no podía evitar pensarlo. - River Song, ¿qué sería de mí?

Se quedó mudo, debía procesarlo.-Sería algo como mi madrastra, ¿no?

-No lo creo, ya que..-.

-¿No soy tu hija?

-Ya que ella se caso conmigo, y tu padre se casó con Rose.

-Solo debemos darle el titulo de esposa del Doctor que es el original de mi padre quien se caso con Rose Tyler.

\- Siempre haces que suene un tanto perturbador todo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Algo que no entiendo.

Se acerco más a mi, mirandome primero a los ojos, y luego mi cabello. Tomó un mechón y sonrió.

\- ¿Pelirroja?

No podía contestar, en realidad no era eso, simplemente no quería hacerlo, la TARDIS hizo un estrepitoso sonido y se movió de manera sorprendente, de un lado a otro como nunca antes.

-¿Qué sucede? - Grite cayendo al piso, con esfuerzo tomo la pantalla, mirando sorprendido.

\- Nos remolcan.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Secuestran la TARDIS!

¿Qué? Otro gran ruido nos dejo en total silencio. Nos miramos unos segundos antes de investigar más.

\- ¿Puedes ver algo?

Se mantuvo observando la pantalla unos segundos.

\- Será mejor que salgamos con una linterna, esta oscuro allá afuera.

-Oh, recuerdo que papá invento unos lentes de visión nocturna.

Me apresure a mi mochila roja que había traído conmigo, portaba todo lo necesario en ella, la tome antes de venir aquí.

-¿Lentes?

-Si. Dijo que eran de utilidad para mantener las manos libres.

-¡Cierto!

Se dirigió a la parte de abajo de la TARDIS y salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ambos teníamos lentes parecidos con una misma función ver ante la gran oscuridad, nos apresuramos a la puerta en el momento que estuvimos preparados.

-¿Quién nos trajo aquí? ¿Y por qué?

\- Huele extraño - Comente.

-Eso de allá..-Murmuró.

Una luz rojiza comenzó a encenderse a lo lejos, ese olor pude identificarlo, y esa luz rojiza, sabia que significaba.

-Eso. .-

-¡Corre!

Entramos a la TARDIS. Lo temía, era un gran incinerador y comenzaba a encenderse.

-Debemos investigar quien nos trajo aquí.

-¡Nosotros nunca nos alejamos! - Declaro encendiendo la TARDIS.

Al aterrizar nos mantuvimos callados hasta que el análisis estuvo listo, miramos con atención era un largo pasillo, este tenia poca luz y se lograba ver con claridad, varias puertas se extendían en todo el pasillo.

-Excelente.

-¿Qué crees que sea?

Se limito a sonreír. Nos apresuramos a salir a investigar.

Me acerque a la primera puerta, comenzó a analizarla con el destornillador antes de decir algo, logre ver la placa aun lado de esta.

-Vrah Válka, Nivel 5 -Dije en voz alta -¿Qué significa?

-No -Dejo de analizar la puerta en ese momento.

-¿Qué?

-Es un ser vivo.

-Debemos ayudarlo -Exclame buscando la manera de abrir- Abre.

-No puedo.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Los Vrah Válka, están extintos este debe ser el último y es por una razón. Eran guerreros, asesinos. Sumamente peligrosos. Hace siglos fueron completamente extinguidos por que eran un peligro no solo para ellos mismos, el resto del universo les temía. Solo sabían asesinar.

-Podemos hablar con él.

-No. En el momento de vernos nos atacaría, no te pondré en peligro.

-Debemos ayudarlo.

-Esta vez debo decir que no, Emily.

Él también se sentía mal por tal situación, seguimos avanzando a las otras puertas. Algunas placas no tenían nombre debían estar vacías esas habitaciones, fue hasta que llegamos a una en particular.

-J.H. Anomalía. Nivel 2. ¿Qué es?

-Espera.

Apuntó de nuevo a la puerta, poco a poco comenzó a abrirse. Lo que ocurrió después me tomó por sorpresa, un hombre con un poco de barba se arrojo a los brazos del Doctor.

-Lo sabía.

Logre escuchar que decía.

-Reconocería el sonido de la TARDIS en cualquier lugar.

Se separo de él, fue cuando vimos mejor su rostro.

-Tú.

-Estas más joven que la última vez que nos vimos.

-Tu sigues igual.

-Todo un galán ¿no?

Señaló su ropa. Estaba desgastada, y no solo eso había sido quemada, bien podría decir que había luchado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Es un recolector.

\- ¿ Recolector?

\- Si. Recuperar anomalías del universo en tiempo y espacio. Tesoros con gran valor. Personas, seres extraños. Como yo. Es como una prisión.

-¿Cuanto llevas aquí?

\- Perdí la cuenta.


	6. Encuentro

Puede que nada estuviera como creíamos. Escapar no era la respuesta, ayudar si.

-Jack.

-Tardaste un poco. Pero sabia que vendrías tarde o temprano, el sonido de la TARDIS me tranquilizó lo admito.

-Yo.. No estamos aquí por que hubiéramos recibido tu llamada de auxilio, lo siento.

-Entonces..

\- Nos remolcaron aquí.

-No importa. El punto es que estas aquí. ¿Me ayudarás?

Él es un punto en el tiempo.

Recordé aquellas palabras de papá. Así que tenía que temer de como respondería ante su petición, no era opción que entrará tan libremente a la TARDIS, podría suceder algo como una alteración en el tiempo como una enorme paradoja.

No lo se.

\- Por supuesto que te ayudare.

\- Excelente.

Su sonrisa se restauro en el momento que recibió la respuesta.

-Hola, Capitán Jack Harkness.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su sonrisa y ojos dulces, cuando se presento conmigo.

El Doctor comenzó analizar el panel que estaba a lado de la puerta.

-Ella no, te alejarás en este momento.

Logre escuchar por parte del Doctor.

-¿Es tu novia?

-No. - Respondió de inmediato. Con ese ceño que solía hacer. -No. ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

\- No lo hago, quería ver tu expresión, ese rostro es nuevo para mi, así que me emociona descubrir nuevas facetas de él. ¿Así que cual es el problema? Hola - Repitió tomando mi mano.

-Jack, te lo advierto.

-No actúes como si fueras un gran padre sobre protector - Dijo en tono burlón.

\- De hecho, si. - Dije ante su mirada incrédula. - Es mi padre, aún cuando esa barbilla y ojos, no formen parte de mi estructura, definitivamente lo es.

-¿Qué?

-Hola, Capitán Jack. Mi nombre es Emily Rose Tyler.

-Vaya, le pusiste igual..- Antes de que prosiguiera lo interrumpí.

-Debe conocer a mi madre, Rose Tyler.

-¿Qué? - Dijo aun mas sorprendido. -¿Cómo..? ¿Cómo es..?

-¿ Posible? - Contesté.

\- Se como lo es, y es realmente excitante. Pero .. ¿cómo? Ella esta..

\- En otra dimensión - Seguí completando.

-Exacto.

-Viaje entre dimensiones.

Declare con una sonrisa.

-Fuiste allá y le hiciste una hija - Dijo Jack al hombre de la pajarita en el cuello.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- Dijo con voz chillóna. - Fue mi copia. La meta-crisis, que si, soy yo básicamente. Pero no.

\- Lo se. Solo quería ver tu expresión, y te sonrojaste.

-No. No lo hice.

\- Si lo hiciste - Dije. Riendo de la situación.

-Entonces. ¿Hija de Rose?

-Si. He escuchado sobre ti. Papá me contó historias sobre el ser que no puede morir.

-Que tierno.

Dijo mirando al Doctor.

-No fui yo. Fue el otro.

-Eres tu.

-Oh. Calla.

Seguimos nuestro camino, este no era el único pasillo con puertas, había mas seres encerrados.

-Entonces fueron traídos aquí.

-Si. Es extraño por que los escudos estaban encendidos así que no era posible pero aquí estamos.

\- De alguna manera eso me alegra.

\- Entonces.. ¿qué siglo es? - Pregunte mirando a mi alrededor.

\- No lo se. Yo fui secuestrado del siglo XXI.

\- Nosotros acabábamos de dejar el planeta Silazh en el siglo LIX.

\- Tal como dijiste, extrae de cualquier tiempo y espacio, eso explicaría el T-Rex de esta habitación.

\- Admito que deseo verlo...- Comente, esperando a que abriera la puerta.

\- No esta vez.

\- Aburrido..- Dije en voz alta.

\- Vaya, dinosaurios en el espacio, no espere decirlo de nuevo - Dijo con emoción.

\- Hay muchas cosas grandiosas.

Jack acomodo su saco deteriorado, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí, encerrado. De solo pensar cuanto habría sufrido todo este tiempo me hacia temblar.

-Este recolector.., Doctor, ¿había escuchado sobre él?

-No. Pero lo que mas me hace pensar, es por que nos trajo aquí.

-¿A que refieres?

-Esta la TARDIS podría quererla, pero tiene como viajar en espacio y tiempo, así que puede que me quiera a mí, y no se lo haré fácil.

\- Este tipo recolecta por diversión, se divierte obteniendo mercancía nueva.

\- ¿ Qué quieres decir? -Pregunté.

\- Bueno, un ejemplo soy yo. Él quería demostrar cual era mi anomalía. Una y otra vez, y deja de ser divertido en algún momento.

\- Capitán Jack - Murmuré deteniendo mi paso.

\- ¿Si?

\- Mamá dijo que un abrazo es lo mejor que puedes hacer ante cualquier cosa, y creo que usted merece un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

Sin pensarlo más, lo ceñi entre mis brazos preferí que ocultara su rostro entre mi cabello. Debía estar apenado por esas lágrimas que había desbordado cuando nos vio hace rato.

\- Gracias.

El Doctor sonrió ante mi nuestra de afectó. El debía pensar lo mismo, sentir un vacío por no haber escuchado antes. Y venir ayudar.

\- Por nada.

\- Ese aroma ¿fresas? - Olfateo mi cabello tan profundamente que me hizo sentir avergonzada.

\- Jack Harkness arruinado momentos dulces y tiernos.

\- Si, son fresas - Respondí, separándonos.

\- Doctor. Podríamos ser familia.

\- Basta.

\- Solo bromeo.

Buscábamos algo que nos condujera algo a ese tan desconocido recolector de quien no sabíamos casi nada, pero era algo difícil ya que todos los pasillos estaban cincelados de blanco, y se mantenían en completo silencio. Era suerte que hubiésemos encontrado a Jack, o solo tal vez había sido una sensación ya que todas aquellas habitantes me atraían algo me llamaba de todas ellas cada vez más.

\- Si usa algo para poder viajar entre espacio y tiempo debió hacer interferencia a tu señal de auxilio, puede que sea un punto neutral que no es detectado como un punto fuera de tiempo -Comente mirando mi muñequera, mi transportador servía casi como un destornillador sonico analizaba los recursos para saber si estaba en peligro. Fue cuando noté algo en sus registros. Algo que no era realmente probable.

-Es buena.

-Dama del tiempo, Capitán Jack.

Dije saliendo de mis pensamientos tan acelerados, antes no era así. No del todo, podía detenerme pero ahora todo fluye con tanta rapidez que me es difícil detenerlos.

-No...-Dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Es cierto - Dijo el Doctor con emoción.-Ya hay otro, o mejor dicho otra. Una dama, una dama del tiempo pelirroja.

-Seria mejor si nos separamos - Dije mirando hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

-No creo..-.

-Los veré después.


	7. Explosión

Salio corriendo hacia otro pasillo.

Jack y yo nos quedamos ahí, debería de seguirla. Eso debo hacer. Mantenerla a salvo hasta que pueda regresar a esa dimensión, a donde están ellos.

Pero de tan sólo pensarlo me hace sentir un vuelco en el estómago.

Debo admitir que no quiero.

No quiero tener que despedirme de ella, es lo más cercano al hogar. Gallifrey. Es complicado incluso pensarlo, pero no debo hacerlo, no debo aferrarme a ella, a nadie por que siempre que creo que encontré a alguien con quien tener aventura interminables. Ocurre algo.

No puedo.

Siempre hay algo que vuelve a sorprenderme, y al mismo tiempo que me deja con tristeza.

-Es algo extraño.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó a Jack que sigue mirando a donde Emily desapareció.-Ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Puede que sea cosa de Señores del tiempo, pero no creo que deba ser de esa manera.

No comprendía a que se refería con exactitud.

-Quiero decir, ¿no debería de parecerse a .. Rose y tu otra regeneración Doctor? No estoy diciendo que no luzca como ellos, solo que algo no concuerda. Su cabello, y facciones no corresponden a Rose ni un poco.

-Debió heredar mi lado. No soy precisamente alguien que mantenga el mismo rostro.

-Debe ser.

-¿No confías en ella?

-No puedo pensar en una respuesta.

-Ella es confiable. Tiene el mismo espíritu fuerte y sincero de Rose.

\- ¿Qué heredo de ti?

\- Lo testarudo, parlanchín y el imán de atraer problemas.

\- ¿Ella estará bien, verdad?

\- No te preocupes heredo algo que todos tenemos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La habilidad para luchar sin rendirse. Además, tiene entrenamiento de defensa personal.

\- ¿Fue entrenada como soldado?

-NO -Dije con fiereza. -Además nunca le digas eso, le molesta demasiado. Hace unos días nos encontramos con soldados protegiendo tierras sagradas, ayudamos, ella dio magníficas tácticas para que no tuvieran problemas y uno de ellos la llamó soldado. " Eres un buen soldado." Dijo él, la sonrisa de Emily desapareció, su expresión cambio y solo dijo algo.

-¿Qué?

-No soy un soldado. Pero lo dijo de forma realmente sombría.

-Puede que tenga el mismo concepto que tu acerca de ellos.

-Puede ser, y de verdad me alegra que lo tenga.

-¿Defensa personal?

\- Al parecer desde pequeña tomo diferentes cursos de todo. Esgrima, natación, pintura, física.

\- Tenía que tener un padre extravagante.

Iba a responder cuando una gran explosión sacudió todo el lugar. Solo pude pensar en algo.

-¡Emily!


	8. Anomalía detectada

Imagina, estas en una enorme caja, es tan grande que no puedes ver cada rincón de ella. No puedes ver cada lugar que oculta. Solo supones que sera asombroso y aterrador. Y luego, sólo un segundo después algo te sorprende.

Huye.

Escuche en susurro. Siempre estoy sola cuando lo escuchó, después algo malo sucede, como si mi intuición acertara en todo.

Solo una palabra, huye, es la que atraviesa mis pensamientos después de un silencio abrumador. Ese susurro tiene razón todo el tiempo, desde que apareció en el parque de diversiones abandonado.

-Intrusos detectados.

Detuve mi paso al escuchar eso.

Al final del pasillo había una lente, y podía sentirlo alguien estaba detrás, observando, el recolector por supuesto.

-Intrusos detectados.

Dijo esa voz mas cerca, mas fuerte.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude verlo, un robot se acercaba, su forma humana no engaña a nadie con ese rostro metálico. Poco a poco, cada vez mas estaba mas cerca.

-Los intrusos deben ser exterminados. Las anomalías recuperadas.

-¿Cómo es que no registraste eso?- Murmuré a mi muñequera. - Así que deberé utilizar los recursos que tenga.

-Los intrusos deben ser exterminados. Las anomalías recuperadas.

\- Espera, analiza. Que soy yo. ¿Intruso o anomalía?

Detuvo su paso, eso me daría algo de tiempo.

-Analizando.

No había salida alguna estaba entre un pasillo cerrado, así que solo podía hacer una.

-Código 2.

En la pantalla se pudo observar como aceptada con mando de mi voz.

-Análisis completo.

Respondió.

-Anomalía buscada. Anomalía detectada hace 3500 años. La anomalía será recuperada.

-¿Quién es?

\- Anomalía recuperada. Nombre Clave E.R.T. Nivel 2. Error. Anomalía detectada como nivel 1.

-¿Donde se encuentra? - Insistí al no comprender, no. Simplemente me temía la respuesta.

-La anomalía esta a 4 metros frente al recolector.

\- Por supuesto.

-Los intrusos deben ser exterminados. Las anomalías recuperadas.

-Soy una anomalía, eso es grosero. ¿Quién eres?

Gire hacia lente.

-La anomalía será llevada para análisis. Por favor, no se alarme. No dolerá solo se revisaran los órganos necesarios para aprobar la recolección.

-Si. Creo que no estoy de acuerdo.

Corrí hacia la maquina, lista para escapar.

-Código 2, activado.

Di un salto por el aire, claramente levanto el cañon que tenía por mano desde hace unos segundos y disparo, el vortice del Espacio-Tiempo se abrío de inmediato cuando la explosión sucedio.

-¡Emily!

-¿Si?

De inmediato, miro hacia atrás, quedando sorprendido por mi precensia tan repentina.

-¿Cómo?

-Vortice Espacio-Tiempo. Puedo utilizarlo para que me lleve a donde estuve anteriormente-Me miro por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Doc..

-Estas bien -Dijo, abrazandome.

-Si.

-Lo siento -Dijo soltandome, Jack sonrío.

-¿Qué sucedio?

-Una maquina, parece humano pero con un terrible humor, me disparo, dijo que era una anomalía y quería revisar mis organos para ver su estado. Claramente no acepte.

-Debemos salir de aquí -Sugirío Jack. -Estamos en peligro. Un tipo que no puede morir, un señor del tiempo, y una dama del tiempo. Creo que gana la lotería este tipo.

-No podemos irnos -Declaró El Doctor con una gran sonrisa.-Debemos encontrarlo, por que no me agrada que tenga cautivas especies maravillosas, que halla hecho sufrir ha un amigo mío, y en especial, haber disparado a ..-Se detuvo en su discurso, me miro unos segundos y volvió a sonreir. -Bueno, no nos iremos. Nosotros no hacemos eso, ¿lo olvidaste, Jack?

-Pensé que tu lo habías hecho, por eso lo sugerí.

-Vamos.

Nos apresuramos por el pasillo en busqueda del Recolector, esta vez era personal.

-Emily. Deberías regresar a la TARDIS. -Dijo apuntando el destornillador a la puerta frente a nosotros, en el momento en el cual se abrío vi de nuevo esa maquina frente a nosotros.

-Abajo! - Grite cuando apunto su arma frente a nosotros.

Todo fue tan rápido, sin embargo, pude ver claramente como salía dañado.


	9. Nos Conocemos

No nos dío tiempo de reaccionar, Jack cayó al suelo, no pude siquiera tratar sostenerlo. El Doctor de inmediato cerró la puerta.

Auch, mi cuerpo. Algo pasa.

-Jack, ¿estas bien? -Murmuré, sentándome a su lado. Recordé que papá dijo que él volvía a la vida unos segundos después de que moría.

-Regresara en unos segundos. -Dijo el Doctor a mi lado, a penas logre identificar su rostro cerca mio, no pude ver sus ojos como siempre.

-¿Emily?

-Yo..-.

Mi cuerpo se duerme, lucho por estar consiente. Pero algo sucede, es una de esas veces, en las cuales todo a tu alrededor se nubla, se debilita, y nada puedes hacer. No puedo.

Escuche una voz. Una y otra vez, pero no pude decir nada, mi hombro estaba ardiendo me paraliza, algo sucede y no puedo detenerlo.

Calma. Estas en shock. Logro escuchar en apenas un susurro. No te muevas, todo estará bien, estarás perfectamente.

Duele, de verdad que duele aquello, es como si estuviera incendiándose todo mi cuerpo.

 _Estas_ _bien_.. Escuche, y abrí los ojos de manera repentina.

-Emily.

\- ¿Qué fue? -Pregunte de inmediato, sosteniendo mi hombro a dolorido.

-Lo que logró matarme fue un arma, pero a ti te dispararon con un paralizante. ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien.. -Murmure- ¿Cuanto estuve desmayada? -Pregunte.

-10 Minutos.

-Bien -Respondí, mirando mi reflejo en aquella puerta temí haberme regenerado. - ¿Donde esta?

Me levanté de golpe solo un ligero mareo me abordó.

-Estaba furioso, pidió que te cuidara.

-Debiste ignorarlo e ir con él.

-No necesita que lo cuide, Emily, lo sabes ¿no? -Sonrió, trataba de tranquilizarme tomando mi mano.- Tranquila.

-Debo ir.

-Andando. -Dijo tomándome la mano con más fuerza.

La puerta de nuevo estaba abierta, camine a lado del robot, estaba destruido. Recordé aquello que había registrado mi transportador, aún no sabía cómo era posible, deje de pensar en ello, debo encontrarlo de inmediato.

-Capitan.

Me apresure por el gran pasillo, una gran puerta estaba frente a nosotros.

-Lo encontramos, ten cuidado con algún disparo.

-No tengo intenciones de regenerarme -Dije.

-Bueno, seria un honor morir por ti.

-Gracias, puede que cuando terminé esto salgamos.

-Me agradaría..-Dijo respondiendo mi coqueteo.

-¿En serio? -Escuche detrás nuestro. Me giré de inmediato cuando escuche su voz agitada. Estaba bien. Aún no se enfrentaba al recolector.-Eres joven, no saldrás con él. Alejate de ella.

Solo pude sonreír.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Sacó el destornillador y lo apunto a mi cara, me quedé inmóvil unos momentos, si terminaba de analizarme estaría más tranquilo.

-¿Lo ves? Estoy perfectamente.

-Si.

-Pensé que ya estarías pateando traseros ¿qué hacías? - Preguntó Jack con interés.

-Me encontré con varios robots tuve que cambiar de camino unas cuantas veces, y por fin llegue, estoy listo para hablar seriamente con ese recolector.

-Todos.

Estábamos justo frente a la puerta, la cual se abrió sola, éramos bienvenidos. Debía esperarnos.

-¡Hola!-Saludo El Doctor a gritos. -Aquí estamos.

Un hombre de mirada tranquila nos observaba sin decir nada era apuesto y casi tan alto como el Capitán Jack, a lado de un gran escritorio. Esa gran silla se movió, otro hombre de barba, no tan joven y de mala cara nos miró con fiereza. Siempre humanos, trayendo problemas a cada momento.

Me mantuve detrás de ambos, observando. Quería respuestas. Entonces el de la silla hablo.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?

-Hola, soy el Doctor. El es el Capitán Jack Harkness. Pero ya deben conocerlo lo mantuvieron cautivo..-Dijo con recelo. - Y ella..

-Emily.

Dijo el hombre de pie, con cierta sorpresa en su voz.

-¿Qué? -Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué pasa? Me mira como si me conociera. Bien podría sentir que era emoción por verme.

-Estas ciego, Marcus. Ella no es mi preciada anomalía.

-Yo..-Susurro él.

-Así que respondan intrusos, ¿quienes son? Y ¿por qué se llevan mi J.H. nivel 2?

-Oye, no soy una posesión. Bueno, para algunos con gusto, que dices Marcus..

-No es el momento -Dijo el Doctor. Acomodo su pajarita y se acercó a quien se llama Marcus. Quien no dejaba de verme, nuestras miradas se encontraron, no lo conozco eso es seguro, pero él parece conocerme. - ¿Por qué la conoces? Es obvio que ella no te conoce a ti.

-Con quien debes hablar es conmigo, usted, tipo de la pajarita.

-Bow-Ties are cool.

-Eres raro.

-¿Raro? -Dijo ofendido. -¿Yo? ¿Yo, en serio?

-Solo un poco.. - Respondió el Capitán Jack.

-Señor. -Hablo Marcus con voz profunda interrumpiendo. -Es ella. Definitivamente lo es.

-Deja de decir eso, esa mocosa..-Murmuró. -No nos quedemos con la duda, comprobemos. Exijo un análisis completo.

Algo me tomó por detrás con firmeza.

-Alto -Dije.

El Doctor y Jack se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Quería saber la verdad sobre por que me conocían. El robot hizo un análisis completo, apenas sentí aquella aguja penetrar mi brazo, algo me decía que ya había estado aquí.

\- Análisis completado. -Exclamo la maquina procesando el resultado. Me soltó, los brazos de Jack me esperaban.

-¿Cuál fue el resultado?- Preguntó el de la barba. Parecía cada vez más molesto.- ¿Es ella?

-El análisis confirma que es E.R.T.

Su rostro cambió.

-Te has regenerado, Emily Rose Tyler. -Dijo todo mi nombre con emoción. - Mi E.R.T. Nivel 1, mi dama del tiempo personal - Siguió tal felicidad- Es el cambio más maravilloso hubiese querido presenciar aquello. Pero te marchaste..- Esto ultimo cambio.

-No me gusta vivir en esta ignorancia, aparentemente conoces a Emily, así que responde ¿cuál es la razón? -Preguntó el Doctor con impaciencia.

-Hace unos años ella fue parte de mi colección, es mi única nivel 1, lo mejor que he tenido. Y ahora, la he recuperado. Emily, podrías explicarles a tus amigos.

Ya todos debíamos comprender la situación después de todo somos viajeros en el tiempo.

-Siento decepcionarte, tu barba rara. -Murmure.-Pero nunca te he visto, y no me he regenerado.

Solo esa vez en el parque, pero no pensaba decirlo. -Así que no te conosco pero tu me conoces.

-Cuando te conocí tú sabías quién era yo, debe ser este momento. Eso quiere decir que..-.

-Logre escapar dos veces.

-Bueno.

La silla se movió, él siguió sentado parecía no poder ponerse pie. El Doctor se puso al frente mío, tomando mi mano, parecía dispuesto a correr si era necesario.

-Siempre se puede cambiar el futuro, o mejor dicho, el pasado.

-No te dejaré hacerlo -Respondió el Doctor,apretó mi mano, y se rio. -Una paradoja daría inicio, y no estoy dispuesto a que ella se vea envuelta en ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Quién demonios eres? -Gruño con molestia.

-Soy el Doctor, un señor del tiempo y ella, es mi...amiga, así que.. ¡Geronimo!


	10. Nos Conoceremos

-¡Geronimo!

Grito y apuntó el destornillador sónico a la silla, la cual comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos.-Corran.

Los tres salimos corriendo, no soltó mi mano. Detrás de nosotros escuche sus gritos furiosos. Y la alarma.

-¡INTRUSOS!.

-¡Dentenganlos!

-¿¡Qué sucede!? -Grito Jack entre el ruido de la alarma.

-Al parecer la Emily del futuro se encontró con una versión mas joven de ese tipo, puede que lo haya hecho para evitar una paradoja, y si lo hizo debemos salir vivos de esta.- Cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas cuando termino de decir aquello.

-Dijo que conoció una regeneración mía, eso quiere decir.. - Otra vez. No. Me falla la respiración.

-Emily. Te regeneraras en algún punto, pero no dejaré que sea pronto. ¿si?

-Si.

-Bien, salgamos de aquí.

No quiero volver a cambiar. Eso me alejaría aún más de ellos.

La alarma seguía sonando, cada vez más fuerte.

Correr entre esos pasillos comenzaba a confundirme no solo la alarma estaba cada vez más irritante, había un ruido esencialmente extraño que ignore desde que llegamos.

-Agh. Debemos encontrar la TARDIS.

-Estoy un poco perdida.

-¡Digo lo mismo Emily!-Dijo. Parecía emocionado por la huida. - Jack, ¿conoces algo?

-¡Justo como los viejos tiempos!

-¡Lo se!

Nos detuvimos había puertas, demasiadas, más seres encerrados, mas seres que dejaríamos atrás. No podemos ayudarlos.

De repente una puerta se abrió, de allí salió Marcus.

-Por aquí.

Ninguno de nosotros se movió.

-¿Qué esperan?

-¿De verdad esperas que te sigamos?

-Yo lo seguiría a donde sea.

-Jack, ahora no -Pidió el Doctor.

-Emily.

Se dirigió a mí completamente, algo en su mirada me hacía sentir algo nerviosa.

-Por favor. - Me observó con detenimiento. - Hazlo por mi.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Soy Marcus.

-Para mí, ¿quién serás para mí?

-Por favor, no importa quien soy. Por favor.

-Yo.. -Susurre confundida.- Doctor, ¿qué debo hacer?

Papá, ayúdame. Pedí a quien no se sentía mi padre, pero lo era de una u otra manera.

-Es tu decisión. Emily, la que sea estará bien.

La mirada de ese hombre parece sincera, algunas partes de mí me decían que confiara plenamente, pero otra me decía que no. Y era esa que iba ganando. Debes elegir. Me repetí.

-No me traiciones -Le pedí, dando un paso adelante.

-Nunca.

Al cruzar esa puerta, en el fondo del pasillo estaba la TARDIS, era el mismo pasillo en el cual habíamos aterrizado. Entonces, comprendí que era una cárcel que se movía, ese era el ruido que se escuchaba cada cierto tiempo.

-Vamos.

El Doctor tomó mi mano y avanzó alejándome de Marcus, era claro que no confiaba, pese que nos estaba ayudando.

-Espera.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo a Jack.

-¿La TARDIS no me rechazara?

\- Solucione ese problema.

-Excelente. - Festejo, y se apresuró a entrar a la TARDIS. -Los veo adentro quiero marcharme ya.

Marcus detuvo mi paso, El Doctor se detuvo.

-Estaré bien.

-Si.

Tome la mano de Marcus para soltarme, estaba algo incómoda.

-Promete que regresarás. Por favor, necesito conocerte, Emily.

-Puedes decirme, ¿qué relación tenemos? Dime.

-No. Ya comprenderás. Cuando dejes de ser pelirroja y te conozca, estaré esperando, bueno. No.

-Tengo que irme.

-Nos conoceremos.

-Si.

-Emily, todo esta bien. Lo prometo, he estado preparado para que esto dejará de ser una cárcel, es lo único que puedo decirte. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-Adiós. Y Marcus, perdoname.

Me despedí. Él lo sabe.

-Solamente nos iremos..-Dijo el capitán Jack.

-No podemos hacer más. Volveremos. Lo prometo.

-Bueno.. Si ayudamos.

-Emily, ¿qué hiciste? - Preguntó el Doctor.

-Las reglas de la familia es ayudar..-Murmuré, viendo el monitor.- Debo ayudar.

-¡Emily! ¡No!

Apreté el botón, mi transportador se encendió en ese momento.

-¿Qué? ¿qué hiciste?

\- Entre a su sistema, pude hackearlo desde la raíz, libere a todos.

-Hay seres peligrosos..Emily. Asesinaste a todos allí, no importa cuanto a hecho el recolector, no debías..

-Debía hacerlo..-Mis ojos se rozaron con algunas lágrimas.-Todos allí merecen libertad, y el recolector... Merece estar allí y sufrir tales consecuencias.

-Emily, no puedes ..

El viaje fue silencioso, por lo menos para mi. Jack y El Doctor parecían ponerse al día, Jack estaba ansioso por volver, pidió que lo dejáramos poco después que lo habían secuestrado, comentando que no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan.

-Siglo XXI.

Me dio un abrazo, beso mi mejilla y se despidió. Afirmando que deseaba volver a vernos, y puede que allá callado el comentario de saludar a mis padres de su parte, el Doctor le informo que yo estaría ahí, mucho tiempo, puede que para siempre..

En este mundo, varada, este universo que no es el mio.

Este no es mi hogar.


	11. Visiónes

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d528c0e5b8a75617c5cb5d82e529b840"Han pasado unos días, no hemos hablado de aquello que ocurrió donde el recolector nos había llevado, donde todos fueron liberados, debieron atacarse, revise el futuro de esa cárcel formada por ese tipo, no hay registro, es obvio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec6d054ee0b4337e8d3bdcf1bc2d7a52"También me vi tentado a regresar y revisar los datos, ¿por qué ella regresaría? Por la paradoja que podría formarse pero ¿sola? ¿Donde estaba yo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2f27244b8dd5263b48e5ae257bfa2d1"Emily solo se mantenía callada, sin decir nada. Incluso se mantuvo ausente de pensamiento cuando presenciamos la lluvia de estrellas cerca de las lunas de Holerir, donde cada cien años caen estrellas, o mejor dicho fragmentos de sus lunas que brillan e iluminan el cielo, es un fenómeno único e incomparable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa8f571f5d289bf029e900cfb24c490e"-¿Algún lugar que desees visitar?-Pregunté esperando que esta vez si contestará. No contesto. -Emily Rose Tyler. Quienes viajan conmigo deben estar más animados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e871699a93308ba97844be03faadd20f"-No puedo ¿hice lo correcto?..-Susurro.- Puedo ver que a ti te molesta tener que tomar ese tipo de decisiones, ¿quién puede ser salvado? ¿quien no? Tu sueles decidir y aún así esbozas una sonrisa, y sigues adelante. Yo.. ¿hice lo correcto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4eadba643aa3a6edbac7799f9c7cdd6"No lo se. Quiero responder, es lo que siempre me cuestiono, ¿hago lo correcto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af062310d99d276bb80fe51a68e8f7ca"-Emily../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="259a01b0c786890aa4481fd9ec576e2d"- Por favor. Responde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b282895ba5b540e618dcdb690325505"- No lo se. Nunca se si es lo correcto, espero lo sea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="750b6d8579f8a7a0ba7049b5b8546ed5"Me quedo callado, esa respuesta es mas para mi que para ella. He tomando decisiones que no me competen por tanto tiempo, que a veces olvido todo. Reto al universo todo el tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b99f023fa0d8d88a7c76d56d0f79357"Me burlo de aquellos que se creen dioses, inmortales con poder.. Y a veces parece que yo soy uno de ellos, desafiando todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2aee1b98d1dcd93e1ddb26708c1e7a5a"-Doctor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c24a029a5e6247200d6dba35897120ee"-¿Si?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="522c37cb675960166c74c4ca309dd805"-Perdón - Dijo. Dándome una mirada llena de ternura. - Esto te afecta, y puede que más que a mí. Perdoname./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53809e69dc6fded8c8d180e706d60960"Es madura. No se cuantos años tiene, después de todo es mitad dama del tiempo, puede que lleve años. O no./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22531a8dbf36435951638a719686c6b6"Me pregunto si la extrañan, deben hacerlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="292a147d538167c70ab4483ff7de2358"-Emily...-Me quede a media palabra. Ya había encendido la TARDIS./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b2edbfd36d8c49c16c97a21a4a9fd7e"-Debemos viajar. Seguir las aventuras, ¿no, Doctor?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4523658ef2a3053aeb22e167df716f5b"¿Ellos saben que estas aquí conmigo? Era lo que deseaba preguntarle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a75fbed922124dbbad7a2760465ac011"-Si - Conteste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e39860c07ac9808454dd2970900db589"Escogí un lugar que a ambos nos fascinaria, siempre había pospuesto la visita, pero dejaría de hacerlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9fcdceab45b9691a0e5814f06006610"-¿Donde estamos? - Preguntó subiendo las escaleras, había ido a cambiar su ropa, definitivamente era su hija, llevaba el cabello en dos coletas mostrando una gran sonrisa, pude notar algo en particular de mi pasado, esos tenis deportivos. Rojos. Como alguna vez los utilisé era un poco rebelde. Me reí de mí mismo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62e891c605ddd7bfa63381a413064936"-¿Qué sucede?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77c5ec679a09037fee2197766c8b4ebe"-Nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c25f274d152cd96117e9563e9fcbe66"Me apresure a la puerta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f06be3a5c238b11031f0772ca203e21d"-¿Qué dices? ¿Sin gravedad? ¿Gente pez?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0885ae1b148bebaecc80d0b2d0a36c22"-Sorprendeme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f913198995ac97a4f568e940e4828ba6"-Esta vez he decidido que veríamos nuestro destino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cfb27369142d7d2a8d4caa31edccb33"Su rostro quedó sorprendido. Abrí la puerta una tenue luz lograba entrar a la TARDIS./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb269d5d10669146ca739cd419ae3329"-¿Destino?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c372f8a0cc6c2a7717a7833d5c2c15f3"-Bueno..- Caminamos entre las personas en aquel lugar. - Este lugar es visitado por cualquier vida alienígena porque en unos lugares en específico, pueden tener premoniciones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6efd77ad2b0a1d356aeeebf7b8bd62c2"-Uhm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b91a8e3eea4166a72ef7964ba24debd7"-¿Qué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e1d36eadfd4c390ef02bc8a2a66372a"-Como mujer de ciencia no creo en eso.. Puede que un poco. Pero vamos,¿ tener tu propia guía del futuro?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01bb31a14d6cc2384a406f07870244cf"-Habla la chica que viene de otra dimensión. , y esta con un viajero del tiempo y espacio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5774e0ba1eebe97ec3dcc8681f402f1"-Ciencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17995f3b77827c1767ef08b49bda56b4"-Esto tiene una explicación lógica, el planeta deja salir unos gases no tóxicos que te permiten experimentar aquello que quieres. Las personas se van con ese pensamiento y se esfuerzan por que suceda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0295b3a833f19ed9f5301efa5841b298"-El planeta les provee ayuda para que se superen.. ¿Qué tan poético suena eso? - Comenzó a reír./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3077e2bd780b5008963985ec00b8a53"- ¿No quieres hacerlo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a58b83d9e89de7cffa721e80ab344958"-Por supuesto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1067e3e111d612e408675850e49909d5"La tome de la mano para continuar con nuestra visita, muchos seres caminaban de un lado a otro, intercambiando cosas, disfrutando del lugar como nosotros, era un gran mercado en el cual el comercio era bueno para el turismo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8af917c69603f6591f0ebd3bc8896f46"-Cuidado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c75c1c86dfa3ea6da1e91095d7301af4"Dijo en voz alta, al leer el letrero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27a222aa801daaa09d0b94bac89fc3d8"-Aquí vamos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ab25a0f69710893570c577f783321fe"Los gases salían de manera abundante, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos callados observando, me emocione tanto, en el momento que mire a Emily algo le ocurría../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e75e2acabfd77880a712cbc9f8b42f89"-¿Emily?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f1941a5756300266967e9ba27fe8690"Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, estaba inmóvil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4d7ca37d093cd95488feb9368b992aa"-¡Emily!- La llame una y otra vez. Pero no reaccionó, me preocupo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46fb3722c69877bf4c5cedb33030b16b"-Está comenzando, aquí viene -Susurro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d24ec1d87b19d23066f78f5eb80648c4"-¿Qué? ¿Quién? -Pregunté. Cerro los ojos y me miro directamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2bb316276a4b40a4e7193e865169ecc"-¿Qué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ced8367058f9d4680e4bdc44fc0ac123"-Emily, ¿estas bien?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70864367ab547e09a855a5301ca29752"-Si. No funciona, esto es realmente extraño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="207abbf42810e4f908083e2157402ea7"No dije nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f801e261ff1762c64299c73c5cd3db80"Caminamos con lentitud al regresar a la TARDIS, parecía no tener ninguna idea de lo que había ocurrido. Se detuvo a ver aquello que vendían en los puestos, no podía dejar de observarle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ce7804e928cf0fe410fc86957742e14"¿Qué viene? No. Más importante, ¿qué comenzara? /p 


	12. Un sueño irreal

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, no quiero contar el tiempo que llevo aquí, no quiero contar los días, he comenzado a evitar los relojes. Incluso no he visto el reloj de bolsillo.

Por que me hace pensar en ellos, no quiero pensar en ellos por que de alguna manera me hace sentir incomoda pensar que nunca más volveré a verlos, no quiero ver la foto con nosotros tres, ¿estarán bien?

Debe estarlo, y debe preguntarse dónde está su hija, y creo que yo también me preguntó dónde está ella, dónde está la hija que tenían, con cabello corto y azul, por que en un momento de rebeldía pinto en el baño de Torchwood.

Papá alabó el color, que ahora comprobaba, era igual al de la TARDIS, y ahora simplemente no lo era, era rojizo natural, realmente lo era. Todo mi cuerpo era real, y aun cuando sabía que era yo, que era mi cuerpo no quería aceptarlo, por que yo tenía el cabello azul, y antes de eso era rubio como el de mamá, tenía los ojos de él Pero ya no, no más. No soy más quien fuí. Ahora, no se quien soy, aun me estoy descubriendo, ¿esto debe ser así? Me hace querer llorar. Pero si comenzara hacerlo, puede que nunca me detendría. Estaba segura de eso.

Los extraño.. abrí los ojos de repente.

-Emily.

Escuche su voz llamarme, estoy en mi habitación, en mi cama, en Londres.

Baje las escaleras de mi hogar, lo más rápido, nunca me habían parecido tan eternas, llegue a la cocina agitada buscando de donde provenía aquella voz.

-Jovencita, se hace tarde.

Es él.

-¿Tu?..-.

-¿Si?

-¿Eres tu?

-Supongo, a menos que no sea quien creo que soy..- Dijo sonriendo.- ¿Sucede algo?

Su sonrisa fue cálida, tierna. Me lance a sus brazos con emoción, ¿es real?

-Estás aquí - Susurre entre sus brazos.

\- Si, estoy aquí.

-Me alegra tanto verte - Dije sin soltarlo.

-Cuanta efusividad, pero no quita tu castigo, Emily, la misión de ayer fue efectiva, pero tardaste en llegar a casa, mamá estaba preocupada debiste contestar sus llamadas.

-Si - Tomé una galleta que estaba cerca, comencé a comerla con tanto placer sin dejar de verlo, tenía temor de que desapareciera.

\- ¿El parque estuvo solitario?

No contesté. Mire mi reflejo en el refrigerador, mi cabello es corto y azul, mi rostro es joven, soy yo.

Aquella cabellera pelirroja, ¿qué fue?

-Emily.

-¿Si?-Salí de mis pensamientos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No.. ire por mi mochila-.

Regrese a mi habitación todo está tal y como lo deje. Aquel sueño, era tan real, sentí que fueron semanas dentro de la TARDIS, pero todo fue un sueño, todas esas historias de papá se habían vuelto reales o por lo menos eso es lo que mi mente logró crear, nunca pensé que ocurriese algo así. Salí apresurada ante el primer llamado que dío papá, baje lo más rápido.

-Aquí estoy.

Él sonrio. Extrañe esa sonrisa, ese cabello, mi padre.

-¿Dónde está mamá? -Pregunté cuando tomamos el autobús a Torchwood.

No hubo contestación. Lo mire, su traje azul estaba cambiando una pajarita rodeaba su cuello, su cabello comenzó a cambiar, se volvia más joven.

-Papá..-.

-Despierta.

Me dijo el Doctor, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, NO.

-¿Emily?

-Yo..

Es de nuevo él, ¿qué pasa?

Había sido un sueño demasiado real, incluso había inventado un rostro para mi padre, una nueva regeneración, debió ser alguien que ví en algún momento, eso debe ser. No tardamos en llegar a Torchwood, camine a través de las oficinas con tranquilidad, feliz de volver, esperen, si nunca me había ido.

El día terminó pronto, mi tiempo se redujo con rapidez, salude a mis compañeros de equipo, solo fue un sueño, no habían muerto, todo está ¿normal?

Así pasaron los días.

Cada día la misma rutina. Cada día lo mismo, era más divertido ese sueño en la TARDIS.

¿Cuanto tiempo he pasado despierta?

Un día, después de toda la rutina de semanas, me detuve, miré a mi alrededor, algo definitivamente no esta bien. Todo era demasiado perfecto, no. Mamá..

Me miró con esos ojos tan profundos y paternales, algo no está bien.

-Espera. ¿Dónde está mamá?¿Dónde?

Después de tanto puedo formular de nuevo esa pregunta que no había podido hacer. Por que algo me detenía.

No contesta.

Despierta.

Escuche de nuevo en susurro.

-¿Qué sucede? -Dí un paso atrás. Los rostros de las personas son borrosas.

-Emily.

-Basta. ¿Quién eres?

-Tu padre.

-No. No eres él, ¿dónde está mamá? Todos. No he visto a ninguno, y los días.. No recuerdo haber dormido, lo había olvidado esa necesidad de preguntar por ellos.. Ni siquiera he.. Basta.

-Estarás bien. Solo debes acostumbrarte a este mundo.

Su voz. Cambia.

-Eli..minar.

-No.

-Eliminar.

En ese momento alguien tomó mi mano.

-Corre.

Ambos corrimos, las calles se volvieron nebulosas, todo está desapareciendo. Todo estaba derrumbándose.

Mire atrás, papá comenzó a cambiar.

Despierta.

Aún corríamos, su rostro estaba iluminado no puedo verlo con claridad, cuando nos detuvimos lo mire.

Despierta.

-Emily.

Desperté con una gran agitación en mi pecho, no podía respirar con tranquilidad, no podía mover mis manos con libertad cuando ví a quien tenía frente a mí, descubrí que nada de eso fue real.

-Doctor.

No era papá.

-¿Donde ..?

Retiro de mis manos de aquellas ataduras de metal, retire los sensores de mi cabeza que emitían un sonido irritante.

Escuche como el destornillador sónico efectuaba una acción no pude notar que fue, pero debía estar analizandome como siempre. Todo me da vueltas.

Un gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Te encontré - Me dio un abrazo. Susurro entre mi cabello con alivio.- Estas bien..

\- Que..

-Tranquila, estas bien. Ellos .. no van..

-Doctor.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué sucedió? - Di un gran suspiro recuperando, tratando de dejar atrás el incesante mareo.

\- Te explicaré después.. Debemos salir de aquí.

Tomo mi mano ayudándome a bajar de la mesa de operaciones en la cual estaba.

-Dime que ocurrió..

Se quedó callado unos segundos.

\- Te raptaron... nos rastrearon y te llevaron, al parecer te indujeron en un sueño. ¿No recuerdas nada de eso?

\- Lo último fue cuando llegamos a ese planeta para un descanso, recuerdo haber salido sola a buscar algo de comida y después nada, solo un incesante ruido en mi cabeza.

\- Ahí fue donde te separaron de mi.

-Ellos son..-.

-Ciberhombres.

De nuevo, ellos están arruinando todo.

\- Eliminar.

Ambos nos miramos, se acercan.


	13. No quiero perderte

No sera facil huir.

\- Eliminar.

\- No podremos salir tan fácilmente..

-Bueno. Estaba teniendo un buen sueño, y ahora he despertado con el peor mal humor que puede haber.

Había estado aquí durante horas.

Solo entre a sus pensamientos para buscarle, lo cual me fue un poco dificil. Ya que se negaba a despertar. Tuve que inducir otro sueño para obligarla a despertar. Cada vez más ciberhombres estaban a fuera de la habitación, no hay ninguna otra salida, y la TARDIS no está cerca.

-Emily.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Puedes transportarnos?

-Cualquier lugar es mejor que este - Dijo mirando hacia su muñequera. - Código 2.

\- El Doctor debe ser eliminado.

\- Uno se acostumbra a esto.. ¿no?-Dijo Emily mirando hacía donde se acercaban.

-Si.

\- Bien.. Un momento.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál fue el último lugar en el que estuve?

-N..-Mi voz se esfumó. Una luz nos iluminó un poco, dejamos de estar en aquel laboratorio donde la tenían apresada, estaban a punto de asimilar para ser un ciberhombre.

-Oh.

\- Esto es mejor que antes..

Estábamos justo frente a un gran cristal en una nave, donde claramente podíamos ver todas las otras naves, debía ser la nave en la cual la habían transportado, en un punto pude ver la nave principal en la cual estaba la TARDIS, allí la había dejado.

\- Un momento. La TARDIS.. esta..

-Si, está en la nave en la cual estabas. - Tenía que pensar en una manera de salir de todo este problema, miles de ciberhombres debían estar rodeandonos. Recordé ese artefacto en su muñeca.- Podemos modificar tu transportador. Opine sacando el destornillador, dio un paso atrás al escucharme.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.

-¿Segura?

-Hay algo..-.

Miro hacia el vacío quedándose inmóvil.

Siempre misteriosa, tan extraña. Cada cosa que es ella. Su hija. Se quedo inmóvil como si estuviese viendo algo, más allá de lo que nunca he visto.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No regresaré ahí..-Dijo. Esto me tomó por sorpresa, nunca había dicho algo parecido, siempre estaba animada a todo.

-Debemos recuperar la TARDIS, para salir de aquí Emily.

-No. Doctor.. pienso que si regreso ahí.. yo..

-¿Qué?

-Moriré.

Su mirada cambio. Esta asustada.

-No dejaré que nada te ocurra. Te lo prometó.

-No, no quiero volver. Yo te esperaré aquí.

Comenzó a quitarse el transportador. Tomó el destornillador de mis manos y lo utilizó contra el.

-Listo.

-No, no te dejaré aquí, ¿entiendes?

-Te llevará a la TARDIS, el lugar en el cual más he estado estos últimos meses-Me entrego ambas cosas con rapidez, tiene miedo. Puedo verlo. - Nunca falla. Solo funciona por comando de voz, pero acabo de modificarlo, cualquiera puede utilizarlo ya, no solo yo. Así que.. ten cuidado, Doctor.

-Emily Rose Tyler, nunca me perdonaría si algo te ocurriera, por favor, acompañame.

-Estaré bien.

No quiero perderte. Pensé. No quiero perder a nadie más no de nuevo, tengo miedo a parpadear.

-No te muevas.

-Código 2 -Dijo sonriendo.

La luz me cegó un poco, al abrir de nuevo mis ojos estaba dentro de la TARDIS, de inmediato me puse en acción, tengo que volver, ya.

-Vamos.

La TARDIS se rehusaba a marcharse.

-Vamos, Sexy. Debemos rescatar a Emily.

Comenzó a hacer el sonido de despegue pero algo la detenía, hizo otro ruido y despego, mire al monitor, estaba todo borroso.

-No.

Gruñí con molestia, dando un golpe a la pantalla.

Estaba rodeada por Ciberhombres.

-NO.

Debía materializar la TARDIS con ella dentro, Y RÁPIDO.

-Emily..-Dije apenas en susurro.

-ELIMINAR.

Escuche claramente, y una furia se apoderó de mí. En el momento en el que ví aquello, libere a la TARDIS de esa restricción que siempre tiene, si dejara que su peso real tocara la Tierra esta sin ninguna duda, quedaría destruida, y eso hice. Retire tal restricción, en el momento en el que se materializó deje que la nave se destruyera con todos esos ciberhombres, Emily apareció dentro de la TARDIS, en el suelo.

Alejándonos de la destrucción de los ciberhombres.

-No.

Corrí hacia ella. No quiero perderla.

-Emily..

-Duele.

-Tranquila. Todo estará bien.

Solo un disparo, basto para todo esto.

-Yo.. no quiero cambiar.

-Debes hacerlo, así estarás bien.

Sus manos comenzaron a dar ese brillo singular.

-No quiero cambiar, no de nuevo.

¿De nuevo?

Se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo.

-No quiero -Susurro temerosa.

Me aleje de ella, la energía estaba a punto de desbordarse.

-Doctor.

Toda la energía se desbordó en su cuerpo, la TARDIS se sacudió un poco ante tal exposición. Mire su cambio.

Su cabello creció volviéndose rubia y joven, abrió los ojos y observó con atención su alrededor, con esos nuevos ojos color miel que apenas note, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Rose..-Susurre.

-Uhm.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunte acercandome a ella. No respondió.

Se acercó a donde estaba el monitor, para observarse. Debía estar conmocionada ante el cambio, había sido algo traumante. Tomó el transportador el cual había dejado en el panel de control, sin dejar de admirar su nuevo rostro. Es tan parecida a ella como aquellos días en los cuales viajábamos.

-¿Emily?

-No -Respondió sin mirarme, seguía observando su rostro todavía.- No soy Emily.

-¿Qué? - Me miro. Algo ocurre.

-Doctor, nos vemos de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté confundido.

-Me conoce -Dijo sonriente.- Perfectamente, nos hemos encontrado bueno, no. Es confuso.. En aquel momento usted era diferente, yo no existía como tal..

-Explicate.

-Solo recuerde aquella vez, donde una humana absorbió el vórtice temporal, y un valiente caballero lo absorbió de ella para evitar que muriera, he nacido de ello, de esa unión.. Unos años después, y en otro mundo. Aunque no tengo claro que soy, pero lo descubriré -Miró sus manos por unos segundos.- Encontrar la respuesta será fácil, puedo ver todo.

-Emily, podemos descubrirlo juntos.

-No me llames de esa forma..-Dijo. Aun con voz tranquila.

-Entonces..

-Utilicemos ese seudónimo.. Oh. Puede que mamá lo viera, este momento. Fascinante. -Sabía exactamente cuál iba a utilizar, ya me lo temía. - Bad Wolf. Me gusta.

-Bad Wolf -Murmure de manera involuntaria.

-La primera regeneración me hizo estar consciente de mi misma, de alguna u otra manera, estuve al tanto de mantenerme protegida, en algún momento surgiría. Aunque todo este tiempo quejándome hizo que me irritara de mi misma.

Tenía una sonrisa sarcástica, era ella, mi Emily, pero como lo dijo hace unos momentos, al mismo tiempo no lo era. Una conciencia poderosa en ella que la controlaba, no. Era más que eso, más que un problema psicológico, era a algo real, era ella.

\- Hasta ahora has escuchado mentiras. Esta es nuestra segunda regeneración, ¿sabes?

-Emily no ..

\- No creíste que de verdad quería aprender a ser una viajera del tiempo. -Dijo mofándose.- ¿Sabes, porqué está aquí? Es miedo, tiene miedo de volver y que nadie la reconozca como la primera vez. En ese universo no hay nadie como ella. Es una cobarde.

-Basta.

-Aunque hay otra razón de porque seguimos aquí, y no regresamos a casa ¿Quieres escucharla?

-No. Puedes ahorrarte tus irritantes comentarios.

\- Será divertido.- Comentó sonriendo aun mas-Te tiene lastima, además le es fácil le recuerdas a su padre que de hecho eres tú. No quiere dejarte solo por lastima.

-No hables así de ella.

-Debes aceptarlo, soy la misma a quien conociste, pero mejor, diría que fantástica.

-No.

-Sera que.. -Murmuró entre cerrando los ojos. - La quieres. No disculpa, me quieres. ¿No es así, Doctor? Después de tanto negarlo, dejó de rechazar eso, el pobre y solitario último señor del tiempo, el Doctor. Encontró alguien que simplemente no puede desaparecer como todos los otros, que puede juguetear con usted.

Su voz se apago unos segundos, su mirada cambio, como si un fuerte mareo la estuviera consumiendo de repente.

\- Doctor..- Susurro, ella luchaba. De un momento a otro regreso la mirada hostil.

\- Ella de verdad que nunca se rinde.

\- Emily.. Te haré volver cueste lo que cueste.

\- ¿Es una promesa o amenaza? -Dijo retandome.

\- De una u otra manera te regresare - Prometí.

\- Entonces le diré cómo podrá hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Debe deshacerse de mí. ¿Sabe que significa?

Si. Se como hacerlo, pero no lo haré, nunca te haré daño aun si tu me dañas. Solo puedo pensarlo.

\- Encontrare otra forma.

\- Debe matarme y eso no puede evitarlo. Traerla de nuevo, como usted dice, significa que debo regenerarme.

\- No. Debe..

-Es la única manera, pero se que no lo hará. No podría. Así que ha espera de que tome una decisión me iré.

-Espera.

-No lo creo. Debo descubrir este universo con nuevos ojos, además me será fácil.

-Detente.

\- Buscaré la respuesta.

Sus ojos se iluminaron por un segundo, comenzando a desaparecer.

\- Nos vemos .. Doctor.


	14. Aquella que siguio huyendo

Simplemente desapareció ante los ojos del Doctor. Quien se quedó inmóvil, estaba sorprendido. No, era algo más. Un tipo de frustración por no haber evitado todo aquello.

No. Aun si no hubiese ocurrido ahora, habría pasado.

Cuando Rose absorbió el vórtice estuvo en ella el conocimiento de el tiempo y espacio, todo lo que era y sería. Para que no muriera por esa acomulacion de energía en su cuerpo el Doctor se sacrifico. Esa energía provocó su nueva regeneración, quien de alguna manera siguió teniéndolo, dormido, al sufrir la meta-crisis y unirse a Rose debió de ocurrir lo inimaginable. La representación misma del vórtice en una persona. Que era capaz de contenerle por que no era humana o señor del tiempo.

-Emily.

Susurro el Doctor cuando la vio desaparecer frente a él. Cuántas personas no habrían desaparecido de su vista, esta vez no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

\- Esta vez no.

Se acercó al panel de control, totalmente decidido, acomodo su pajarita de un solo movimiento y sonrió, jalando la palanca.

-Sin importar que te recuperare.

La TARDIS hizo ese sonido que lleva esperanza, esta vez comenzó una misión de rescate, que no iba a permitir que fallara.

En algún lugar en el futuro distante en la tierra.

-Eliminar.

Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, pintados de un color melocotón, tras hacer explotar un contenedor de desechos tóxicos en la Tierra, que transportaban unos humanos con el fin de contaminar una ciudad. Por novena vez miro al cielo esperando ver alguna señal de algo pero nada.

Solo estaba el cielo que en el algún momento había sido más azul que nada. Se mantuvo a espera de que los sonidos que emitían los grandes camiones de bomberos estuviesen cerca. No espero mucho, ya llegaban por fin.

Estaba jugando a salvar el mundo.

Llevaba buen tiempo jugando en la Tierra en ese futuro en el que los humanos estaba teniendo problemas de adaptación, otra vez, estaba ansiosa.

-Tengo hambre..-. Recogió su cabello rubio en una coleta y caminó hacia su hogar provisional en unos apartamentos fuera de la ciudad. Pudo haberse transportado y llegar rápidamente pero estaba a espera de algo en el cielo. Nada. -¿Cuanto más?- Bufo molesta, al ver su provisional hogar. Pensó que debía adelantarse a cuando ocurriera aquello, pero le parecía mejor esperar, deseaba hacerlo pero aun cuando fuera efectivo incluso estar presente en el satélite, no quería arruinar todo. Después de todo es su línea del tiempo.

\- Podría estar presente. Oculta en algún sitio, los Daleks son tontos, pero habría problemas..

Miro hacia la ventana de su cocina, el cielo seguía igual. Estaba consciente de que pronto sucederia.

-Bueno, Timey.- Tomó a su perro con delicadeza, lo había rescatado hace unas días, alguien le había abandonado a su suerte cerca del basurero. - Tendré que seguir mi viaje en poco tiempo, no te darás cuenta que me fui, regresare por ti.

Sonrió cuando el cachorro lamió su mejilla. Le alegraba haber aprendido el idioma de los perros en aquel planeta, le parecía divertido tener un amigo de cuatro patas.

-Sólo quiero descubrir.. ¿qué soy?

En la TARDIS.

\- No. No.

El Doctor comenzó a frustrarse.

\- Aquí esta el rastro, justo dentro de ti.- Dijo irritado.- Debes poder encontrarla.

La TARDIS se sacudió un poco ante la insistencia del Doctor, rehusandose a marchar del sitio en el que había registrado la presencia de Emily por última vez.

\- Debe estarse ocultando.. - Murmuro recordando aquella vez en el Satélite 5. - Después de todo, tiene todo el poder en sus manos.

\- "Puedo ver todo."

La voz de Rose sonó en su cabeza, cada momento en su vida siempre regresaba de nuevo, como ella, nunca la olvidaría, nunca. Ni siquiera aquello que sintió, que siente por ella, por que no dejaría de quererla, más que eso.

-Rose..-Murmuro de nuevo. Entonces, recordó. -Dijo que descubriría todo sobre ella.. No.. me digas que..

Jalo la palanca de nuevo, sabía dónde se encontraría.

Futuro.

-Uno.. dos..

Una gran explosión que vio desde la Tierra, Emily observaba fascinada.

-No me canso de esto -Sonrió. -Timey.

Llamó a su cachorro, volvió a acariciarlo como lo habría hecho desde hace horas, por fin sucedió aquello que tanto había esperado. Miró su transportador por unos minutos, antes de volverlo a ignorar, ahora podía viajar sin el, andar por todo el universo, por el tiempo, y más. Mucho más. Nunca habría imaginado tanto poder recorrer su cuerpo. Pero aun cuando tenía control sobre el, algo seguía molestando.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Desapareció de su asiento.

Llegó al satélite 5 en un instante, observó todo con atención y admiración, había rastros de la TARDIS, acababa de desaparecer en ese momento. Fue cuando escuchó un grito proveniente de afuera de la habitación, que reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Doctor! -Escucho el grito del Capitán Jack.

-Ups.

Se escondió entre las estaciones de trabajo, podía ver el reflejo del Capitán en una de las computadoras.

-Doctor.. Rose.. -Murmuró confundido.- ¿Por qué me han dejado?

Emily podía sentirlo, ahora podía verlo aquello que su padre le había contado acerca de él, el Capitán Jack nunca moriría. Nunca. Podía sentirlo en su piel. Es un error. Sentía la necesidad de irse pero no se movió ni un centímetro, podría ayudarlo, decirle en que se había convertido, por que lo habían abandonado, pero ese deseo se esfumó al ver su futuro en un segundo, sonrió al descubrirlo, el atravesaría por mucho pero pese a todo, él encontraría a su manera esa alegría y felicidad.

\- Bueno. - Escucho. - De vuelta a la Tierra.

Desapareció con ayuda de su transportador.

-Nos veremos Jack.

Se puso de pie de un movimiento, para seguir con su investigación.

-Hagamos un análisis completo.

Camino de un lado a otro a espera de que terminara el análisis. Miro la pantalla de su transportador y gruño.

-Nunca ayudas -Dijo molesta. Mirando los residuos de energía de la TARDIS, que ningún humano podría ver a simple vista. -Entonces.. ¿donde po..?

Se quedó a media palabra, escucho ese sonido fuerte y claro, solo sonrío. Espero a que la TARDIS terminase de materializarse, y por fin lo hizo, la puerta se abrió con lentitud.

-Entra.

Dijo el hombre de la pajarita, lucía molesto, o algo parecido, solo hubo un saludo cordial.

-Hola, Doctor.

-Entra. -Pidió de nuevo abriendo totalmente la puerta.

-Que rudo..- La rubia dio un paso adelante, decidida a entrar, paso justo a su lado esbozando una sonrisa. -Hola, Sexy.

Saludo justo al entrar, la TARDIS dejó salir un gruñido del motor, como si fuese un tipo de saludo, Emily volteo a ver al Doctor, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Emily..

-Te dije que no me llamaras así.

-Entonces, Bad Wolf.

-No -Dijo mirándose en el reflejo del monitor. - ¿Te gusta mi nuevo look? - Se detuvo para admirarse a sí misma, llevaba una chaqueta color caqui con blusa blanca y unos leggins negros, combinado con unas botas cafés.

-Emily.. -Susurro el Doctor.

-Vamos, tienes que decir algo. Después de todo ha pasado un tiempo.

El Doctor la miro confundido.

-No. Solo pasaron unas horas.

-Ups. Para ti pasaron unas horas, para mi pasaron tres años.


	15. Bad Wolf

El Doctor se quedó perplejo.

-Perdoname, tarde en encontrarte

-No te sientas mal, Doctor, es un buen momento para que nos encontremos.

La TARDIS hizo un sonido, entró al vórtice temporal sin dirigir a ningún lugar.

-¿Qué sucede? -Dijo el Doctor corriendo al panel de control. - ¿Tu hiciste esto?

-No.

-Entonces..

-Ella lo sabe. -Con delicadeza se acercó al panel, toco la pantalla.

-Emily.

\- Lo se.

-Odio no saber. Dimelo. -Dijo, se acercó a ella, tomándola del brazo.

-Perdóname..-Susurró Emily. Lagrimas recorrían su rostro. -Doctor, perdoname.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, su rostro reflejaba temor, El Doctor trató de acercarse pero ella se alejó.

\- Puedo ver todo, y aun así.. Aun así yo..

-Emily..

-Ella sabía.

-¿Qué?

\- Después de todo.. Soy como ella, un contenedor, una vía para el vórtice del tiempo.

-No, Emily no eres eso. Tu..

-¿QUÉ SOY? -Grito. Camino alrededor tomando su cabeza con ambas manos. Temblaba, sus piernas lo hacían también. - Puedo ver el futuro en un parpadeo, puedo ver todo. Cual es el final de todo. Y aun así.. Yo.. No puedo verlo.

-¿Emily? ¿Que estas buscando? Podemos hacerlo juntos, estoy aquí para ti. Aunque no lo creas soy un tipo muy listo y atractivo - Quería hacer reír a Emily, acomodo su pajarita. - Soy tu Doctor.

Pero no funciono.

-Doctor.. ¿ cómo es que existo? ¿ Qué soy? ¿Soy humana, una dama del tiempo, el vórtice temporal..? Y si no soy ninguna, entonces ¿qué soy?

\- Eres Emily - Declaró el Doctor con una sonrisa. - Y eso te hace hermosa, eres todas esas cosas.

-No hay nadie como yo. He viajado buscando respuestas. Pero no hay nada... He visto el nacimiento de la Tierra por diversión he estado en el fin del universo. Duele.

\- Lo se. Se como te sientes, sientes que estás sola pese que hay un enorme universo delante de ti, justo al alcance. Y buscas y no te detienes porque sabes que hay algo, o simplemente sabes que no lo hay pero solo quieres llenar ese vacío, esperas encontrar algo.

Ella miro al solitario señor del tiempo con ternura, ¿cuánto tiempo habría pensado de esa forma ? Pensó ella. Toda su rebeldía, su furia por descubrir quién era había desapareció, puede que desde hace mucho tiempo fuese así. Sólo quería regresar.

-Llega el momento.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. - Susurro ella sonriendo. - Esta soy yo.

Dijo tomando un mechón de su largo cabello rubio.

-No comprendo.

\- Emily Rose Tyler - Dijo su nombre con deleite, estaba aceptándose. - La original, dije que me había regenerado, pero regrese a quien era.

\- Controlaste tu regeneración.

-Si.

-Tu parecido con ella es grandioso .

-Me negué a cambiar de nuevo, tengo miedo que ellos no me conozcan. - Susurro con cierta añoranza.- Estaba realmente confundida al regenerarme. Hice cosas.. Dije cosas de las cuales me disculpo.

\- No te disculpes.

-Siempre podemos cambiar el rumbo en el cual estamos. Debía hacerlo sola, había muchas maneras y muchos resultados. Me pareció adecuado este.

\- Si. - Respondió el Doctor, dándole una mirada llena de ternura. Tenía deseos de abrazarla, darle una cálida bienvenida mas que eso. - Yo ..

-Debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué? - El rostro del Doctor se tenso por el ambiente que se formó. Emily se acercó al panel de control, jalo la palanca principal y la TARDIS se sacudió un poco. - ¿Emily? ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Lejos.

Sus ojos brillaron un poco. Todo el lugar se desestabilizo, la TARDIS se sacudía cada vez más, en el borde del vórtice del tiempo una fina línea se abrió, la velocidad aumento, la visión del Doctor se distorciono por todo el movimiento, igual que la de Emily que estaba abrazada a la consola.

-¡Wah.!

-¡Allons -y!


	16. Aquella que dejo de huir

\- ¡Woo oh! - Gritó el Doctor, cuando cayó al suelo.

-Llegamos.

-Emily, ¿dónde estamos? -Pregunto al ponerse de pie, temía la respuesta de la joven rubia que se mantuvo sonriendo al caminar hacia la puerta.

-En casa.

-Emily, no - Se detuvo en la puerta, tenía que seguirla pero regresar a ese mundo podría provocar muchas cosas, pero la TARDIS estaba resistiendo, no como aquella vez, era ella, quien estaba manteniendo estable todo. Respiro profundamente y con valentía salió de su cabina telefónica. -Ya regreso.

Al salir al mundo de Pete, todo era como en su dimensión, obviamente, este solo era otro mundo, uno en el que ya había estado antes.

-Ya lo vimos, de vuelta a la TARDIS, nos espera. -Dijo acomodando su pajarita, comenzaba a sudar frío ante cada minuto en este lugar.

\- Doctor, calma.

-Esta bien.

Siguieron avanzando por las calles, todo iba normal como en la otra dimensión.

-Este viaje entre dimensiones es algo .. ¿como puedo describirlo?

-Bueno, no solo puedo ver todo, al parecer puedo controlar las delgadas líneas del espacio hacia otras dimensiones -Comentó, observando sus manos con atención.- Aunque es la primera vez que lo hago, podría haber fallado. Pero sabes que es emocionante.

-Si, un poco. ¿A dónde vamos? - Se sintió tonto ante tal pregunta, pero debía hacerlo.

-Torchwood.

-Oh.

-Estoy nerviosa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera?

\- No lo se, puede que doce horas. Así que..

Su voz se apagó cuando dio vuelta en la esquina. -Creo que me equivoque un poco.

-Eso..- murmuró- ¿Eres tú?

-Creo que ha pasado más de doce horas.

\- Me gusta el color de tu cabello -Dijo sonriente, una enorme foto del rostro de Emily, adornaba un gran panel justo en la torre. -Azul TARDIS.

Con rapidez sacó su teléfono, en unos segundos se actualizó con la base de datos.

\- 6 De marzo de 2030 -Susurro. -Perfecto, puedo ver todo, pero esto no lo ví venir.

\- ¿Cuanto fue?

\- Me perdí navidad.

-No es tan malo.

-Fue más de medio año, van a castigarme por el resto de mis regeneraciones.

\- Eres adulta -Comentó el Doctor. - No pueden castigarte.

\- No, no me perdonaran.. - Dijo dando un paso atrás. Comenzó a hiperventilar, quería correr, huir otra vez.- ¿ Y si me prohíben regresar? No..No quiero que me odien. ¡No quiero que me odien! -La tomó del brazo.

-Nunca te odiarán, te darán un gran abrazo al verte, Emily.

-¿Lo crees?

-Te lo afirmo.

Ambos miraron hacia la torre.

-¿Quien habra puesto eso?

-Es obvio -Murmuró Emily, ahogando la risa.

-¿Qué?

-Papá -Soltó una gran sonrisa. -Debió hacer un gran alboroto cuando no llegue a casa..- Se quedó muda, recordó aquella noche, recordando el fuego, sus compañeros los ciberhombres hechos polvo. -No..-.

Salió corriendo hacia la torre, con ansias.

-Emily, espera.

-Esto será lento.

De nuevo, sus ojos se iluminaron, y ambos desaparecieron, dejando atrás apenas una tenue luz marcada en el piso.

Un abrumador silencio se mantuvo en la salón de juntas donde habían aparecido, nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada, la sorpresa de ese tipo de entrada debía ser un impacto, en un enorme pizarrón había fotos, notas de periódico, información; toda resumida a una sola persona. El Doctor acomodo su pajarita,, la cual comenzó a apretar su cuello o por lo menos era lo que sentía, ella estaba ahí, con esa misma sonrisa, esa mirada tierna, era ella, después de tanto tiempo. Pasaron siglos desde la última vez que habían estado frente a frente, y allí estaba él, con una corbata rojiza, y el traje azul, aún azul, mirándolo a él. a su hija. Y fue el primero decir algo, solo se limitó a una sola palabra.

-Emily.

Ella no se movió, temía que si lo hacía todo terminaría, ellos desaparecerían como en sus sueños, se quedo quieta a lado del Doctor, mirándolos, así como el tablero detrás de ellos.

-Mi Emily -Repitió con una gran sonrisa. - Regresaste.

-Están aquí, son reales - Su voz salió temblorosa, sentía su cuerpo temblar, caminó un poco hacia ellos, sin importarle más, se lanzó a sus padres que ya la esperaban con los brazos abiertos, sin pensarlo dos veces los ciñó con toda su fuerza. Escucho sus voces decir su nombre, sin dejarlos ni un segundo. No quería soltarlos. Unas lágrimas se derramaron en su rostro, igual que en las de su madre, Rose no podía parar de ver a su hija, de limpiarle las lágrimas, mirar su cabello largo y rubio. Ellas siguieron abrazadas, mientras, que el hombre de traje azul avanzó hacia el Doctor.

''Hace cuánto que no pensaba en ese rostro. He envejecido un poco, bueno, él..''-Pensó El Doctor con nervios.

-Hola, soy John Smith - Saludó sonriente.

''Sabia que elegiría ese nombre para tener una vida normal.'' Pensó El Doctor.

-¿Quien eres? - Preguntó.

\- Nunca me había visto de esa manera, ¿fui así? Cabello rebelde, una gran sonrisa, delgado, realmente delgado. Vaya.

John no respondió, se quedó mudo al escuchar esa forma de hablar. El Doctor sonrió, con lentitud sacó su destornillador sónico, haciendo ese sonido tan peculiar.

-Emily Rose Tyler, explica esto - Pidió John a su hija con cierto desconcierto.

-No ..- Susurro Rose, se acercó a su esposo, temía estar equivocada. -¿Doctor?

-Hola, Rose - Sonrió al decir su nombre y que ella estuviese ahí.

-Te regeneraste.

-Una vez desde que nos vimos.

" Esta igual.. Como la primera vez que la vi.. "

-Yo.. Puedo explicarlo.

-Comienza desde el principio. -Dijo su padre a Emily. - Quiero la verdad. ¿Dónde habías estado? Bueno. Sospecho donde.

-Uhm. Bueno..

Con un suspiro comenzó la historia, con lujo de detalles.

El ataque que su equipo había recibido, los ciberhombres habían asesinado a su equipo y ella liberó esa primera regeneración, dejando salir toda la energía. Ahora lo sabía con claridad, explicó que volvió pero se alarmó, temía no ser reconocida y huyó.

Término de modificar su transportador como llevaba haciendo un tiempo, hasta perfeccionarlo y viajó entre esta dimensión y la otra, para ella no había sido difícil.

No se detuvo hasta encontrar al Doctor, el cual tuvo que buscar por un tiempo pues deseaba encontrar la regeneración después de su padre. Al estar allí fingió que no servía su transportador. Y continuó huyendo ..

\- El miedo me consumió, miedo de que nada fuese como antes.

-Cariño. - Susurro Rose, ahogando las lágrimas, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que era todo aquello, vagamente recordaba cuando absorbió el vórtice, era una sensación de poder y temor al mismo tiempo. - Debiste volver con nosotros, estábamos tan preocupados, creímos que tu..

\- Estoy bien.

\- Pete dice que.. - Su voz se desvaneció en un instante, Jackie se quedó con la boca abierta. - Mi niña.

-Hola abuela.

El Doctor y John salieron de la sala para permitirles algo de privacidad, este último miraba hacia donde estaba su hija, el amor de un señor del tiempo era fuerte, pero un ser parte señor del tiempo y humano va más allá de todo, y el Doctor quien ahora llevaba el nombre de John Smith, lo experimentaba día con día.

\- Estas mas viejo.

\- Bueno. Parte humano.

\- Han envejecido juntos como querían, una hija, una verdadera vida a su lado. ¿Ella.. es..?

\- Lo somos. Los tres volveremos a serlo, ya que Emily regreso.

El Doctor no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Es grandiosa. Ella es fantástica.

\- Si - John lo miró de frente por vez primera directamente a sus ojos, esos que podrían haber sido suyos, que lo eran de alguna manera, y lo observó detenidamente. ¿Cuanto tiempo habra pasado? Solo eso pensaba, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia donde él lo hacía.

-De verdad, que es especial.

\- Ella no es Rose -Comentó de repente John.

El Doctor lo miró confundido.

\- No. Comprendo eso. Es tu hija y de ella.

\- Si. Y también la tuya, ella no es Rose, pese que pasaron los años puede que siglos para ti, sigues viéndola de esa manera. Y siempre sentirás eso, yo lo se. Soy tu.

\- He avanzado, John. - Murmuró con desdén ante su comentario fuera de lugar. - He cambiado, me regenere.

\- Siempre lo hacemos, avanzar. Pero nunca se olvida quien ayudó a forjar tal camino, soy muestra de tal amor. Más allá de cualquier cosa que digas, que en algún momento hicimos que pareciera lo contrario a amarla, lo hacemos, la amo más cada día.

Se quedó sin palabras, ella no era Rose, lo sabía. Y también sabía que no era su Emily. Era de él, del hombre con corbata, no con pajarita. Que bien podrían haber sido uno en algún momento, pero no más. Ya no se parecían en nada, El Doctor meta-crisis tiene a Rose, un vida que nunca había imaginado que podría tener, algo en el añoraba una vida así, pero nunca ocurriría.

\- Me iré. Nunca más volveremos a encontrarnos -Dijo el Doctor con voz grave.

\- Esa no es mi decisión, hemos sido padre antes de ella. Ella es libre de elegir.

\- Papá.

-¿Si?

El Doctor se detuvo, estuvo a punto de contestar también, aun cuando el dijera que lo era, ella no es su hija.

La charla siguió el resto de la tarde, en Torchwood todos habían esperado por Emily, y ella era quien más feliz estaba caminaba de un lado a otro saludando, en la pequeña bienvenida organizada de manera improvisada.

\- Has cambiado.

\- Ah. Si. - Respondió el Doctor a Rose, quienes observaban a lo lejos a John y Emily. - Regeneración. Ya sabes.

\- Si. Yo he envejecido un poco, ya no estoy corriendo como antes de un lugar a otro. Aun cuando El Doctor, cuando mi John no lo admita.

Él sonrió un poco, ella aun le llamaba así, y siempre lo haría, siempre sería su Doctor.

\- Para él debe ser igual.

-¿ Igual?

\- Aun te veo como aquella joven que conocí en una bodega llena de maquis.

\- Mentiroso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- La primera vez que nos vimos fue el 1 de enero del 2005. Dijiste que seria un gran año.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- En el momento en el que te regeneraste frente a mí, creí que era una coincidencia pero eras tú.

-Sigues siendo la misma.

-Tu igual, aun cuando tengas un rostro joven, con esa pajarita. -Dijo Rose acomodandola.

-Bow-ties are cool.

-Gracias -Rose sonrió de nuevo, tomando su mano con delicadeza. - Por cuidarla, debió tener mucho miedo.

-No lo hice del todo bien, Rose. Yo falle.

-No fallaste, seguiste cuidandola aun después de todo. Admito que me hubiese gustado estar en su primera regeneración, y en esta también, para ayudarla, pero no fue así. Pero bueno, ella es así, toda independiente.

\- Lo se.

-Como cierto señor del tiempo.

Rose se dirigió hacia donde estaban su pequeña familia.

\- Son felices. - Murmuró El Doctor. Observando la escena, Emily le había contado tantas cosas de su familia. Pese que estaba feliz por la reunión, algo surgía en él.

\- ¡ Doctor! - Grito Emily. Corriendo hacia la TARDIS donde estaba él.

\- No quise interrumpirlos. Despidete por mi de ellos.

\- ¿ De qué hablas?

\- Adiós, Emily. - Ella sonrió.

\- Vamos.


	17. El futuro

En el futuro.

Regresamos en un segundo, miro la TARDIS debía estar emocionado, había sido una gran aventura, desde el inicio, cada momento aquí.

-Aterrizamos en Londres antiguo, no esta mal -Comentó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Gracias. Escuche a la TARDIS, claramente dentro de mí, como ya lo había hecho antes de manera telepática. Eso de tener acceso a todo lo que es, da muchos beneficios.

Hasta pronto.

-¿A dónde iremos? -Dijo el Doctor, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, cuando salí detrás de él. - Qué te parece unos siglos en el futuro tu escoge el planeta, hay un planeta que es de dulce amargo es muy cool, o podríamos ir aun concierto de los Beattles.

¿Como decirlo?

No quiero dañarlo, su sonrisa me hace tan feliz, el solo verlo me hace estar tranquila, de esto me hablaba papá.

Surge un sentimiento por esa primera persona que ves, cuando naces de nuevo, no se como describirlo, pero está ahí y se mantiene. Dijo eso mientras miraba a mamá cocinar.

Quiero que el este bien.

-Doctor.

-¿Si?

-Debo regresar - Dije interrumpiendo su paseo por las frías calles del Londres antiguo, me miro, su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato.

-¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué?

-Debo hacerlo, quiero estar con ellos, no quiero perderme nada.

-Pero.. puedes volver cuando quieras, no tienes que perderte su tiempo de vida.

-Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo -Murmuré. Me acerque a él, acaricie su mejilla que comenzaba a helarse, no quiero abandonaré, quería decirle. -Volveré.

\- Eso podría ser un problema.

\- Es divertido rasgar el espacio y tiempo algunas veces, solo es una simple división entre universos. - Comente, mire mi mano con detenimiento, había cierto brillo en ella, como esa vez en el parque, dentro de la TARDIS. Estaba comenzando.- Será fantástico volvernos a encontrar.

-No quiero estar solo.

Sus ojos estaban tristes, siempre trataba de sonreír pero esta vez, no. Sus ojos se rozaron un poco, con lágrimas pero las limpió rápidamente. .

-Primero, Amy y Rory, ahora tu.

\- -No estás solo - Me miro algo confundido.- Lo entenderás, te lo prometo. Llegará el momento. Llega el momento. Lo hace.

\- ¿Por qué repites eso? Llevas repitiendo eso un tiempo. ¿Qué significa?

\- No puedo decirte. Pero haré algo para que no tengas que sufrir otra pérdida.

\- ¿Qué?

-Estarás bien.. Olvidaras . - Una lágrima recorrió mi rostro. Mi voz se quebro un poco, pero debia hacerlo. - No sabrás quien fui.

\- No.

-Estarás completamente fantástico.

\- No quiero olvidarte.. No lo hagas.

-Olvidar no significa perderme, papá.

-Sentiré que he perdido algo.

\- Si, y vivirás buscando y te prometo que esa búsqueda valdrá completamente la pena. Llega el momento.

\- Emily.

\- Fuiste un gran amigo. ¿ Y sabes que? también un fantástico padre.


	18. Epílogo

Epílogo.

Como una suave brisa, desapareció. El Doctor estaba dentro de la TARDIS con mirada perdida, parpadeo, y miro a su alrededor.

-¿A donde me has traído, Sexy? -Preguntó a su máquina del tiempo, que mostró un Londres antiguo detrás de esas puertas. Aquella aventura no la recordaba, la chica rubia no era nadie en sus pensamientos. -Extraño a..

Su voz se quebró un poco, parecía que algo le hacía falta.

-Los Ponds.. -Susurro. Y se dispuso a cambiar de ropa y visitar a sus viejos amigos.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ese lugar, en otra dimensión.

-Timey. - Su cachorro corre por todo el lugar, no parece notar que esta en otro tiempo, en otra dimensión, y eso le hace sonreír.

De nuevo mira su mano, brillaba, puede notar que empieza a cambiar poco a poco.

-Es el momento.


End file.
